Sparks Fly
by SoLetsPlayDoctorBabe
Summary: AU Olivia's apartment building has a fire, A hunky firefighter saves the day...M to be safe
1. Chapter 1

Olivia sat outside in the ambulance holding her 4 year old daughter Abigail. There has been a fire in the apartment building only hours ago. Thankfully they had been unharmed apart from some minor smoke inhalation. Her apartment was another of the damage was caused by smoke but they had been told they wouldn't be able to stay there until it was cleared as safe .

So here she was holding Abigail, wrapped in a blanket that one of the EMTs had given had been asleep for about 10 minutes. Olivia saw one of the firefighters walk by, she shifted Abby and jogged up to him.

"Excuse me, is there anyway I would be able to grab some things for my daughter from my apartment, since we aren't able to stay here"

The man turned around and gave her a soft smile. If Olivia's world hadn't been flipped upside down she might have noticed his gorgeous smile and bright blue eyes. "I'm sorry m'am it isn't safe for us to let you in the building"

He saw her face drop and saw the young girl asleep in the ambulance. He spoke up as she turned away to leave "What's your apartment number ?"

"3B" she said hopefully.

" Ok, I'll tell you what, if you can wait around just a little while longer I can grab a few things from your apartment. "

She smiled and nodded "Thank you so much."

After awhile he made his way over to her carrying two backpacks. "I grabbed a few essentails I thought you might need. I hope you don't mind but I thought you might need clothes as well so I put some of your things in too. They smell like smoke so they will need a wash before you wear them."

"Thank you so much for all of this Mr..."

"Stabler, but please call me Elliot."

"My name's Olivia . Thank you Elliot "

"It's no trouble. Do you know where you two are going to stay tonight?"

"It's a bit late to wake anyone up so I will prolly find a hotel that's still open around here"

"I know a place," he said as he grabbed a pen that was sitting in the ambulance and began writing the address on a scrap of paper."It's a great place and I know the owner, just tell him Elliot Stabler sent you and he will get you a room for as long as you need."

"Thank you, that's so kind of you. "

"It's no problem at all. I also put my number on the back. You can call me in the next few days and I should have an update on what is happening with the apartment building "

She smiled as she stroked Abby's hair. She was so thankful for this gracious man in front of her.

They said their goodbyes and she gathered Abby and their stuff to make their way to the hotel.

He hadn't lied when he said it was nice. The owner had put them up in a two bedroom suite that was nearly the size of their had even carried up their bags and showed her around the room.

"So you're a friend of detective Stabler's ?" He asked.

"Detective Stabler? I thought he was a firefighter?" Olivia responded clearly confused.

"He volunteers every couplr of weekends. He is a detective and a damn good one. That's how I know Elliot he handled our case when my wife was attacked. Wouldn't give up on it when everyone else did. He even gave us names of counselors to go to when my wife had a hard time dealing with the aftermath."

Olivia was at a loss for words as she nodded. Clearly she wasn't the first person he had shown his kindness to.

"You're welcome to stay as long as you like until your apartment is ready. Consider the room yours, anything I can do to repay Elliot. I owe him a lot." He smiled, handed her the key and left.


	2. Chapter 2

The next couple days went fairly quick. Olivia had taken the week off of work and managed to file an insurance claim for the apartment. She had used the money to help replace some of the destroyed items. She had just put Abby down to bed and it wasn't too late in the evening . She picked up her phone and dialed an unfamiliar number.

"Stabler" he answered.

"Hi Elliot, its Olivia from the apartment."

"Olivia hi! How are things? Did you manage to get a room?"

"Everything is good. Yes actually the room is amazing I really owe you."

"No it was no problem at all. I'm glad you called I've got an update on the apartment building. Most of the damage was to the Eastern side of the building so they will be working to rebuild that side in the next couple months but because your apartment is on the opposite side you should be up and running within the will be going in and cleaning it up, repairing any damage, and making sure it's safe before you can move back in."

"Well that's good news I suppose. It could've been much worse." She was very impressed with this man. He had been so selfless in helping her and seemed very genuine and kind. It was rare that a man impressed her, she was always putting Abby first and men who she deemed worthy enough to be a father figure to Abby were few and far between. She hadn't thought of dating this man she knew nothing of him yet, but she was interested in getting to know him more.

"Elliot I was wondering if you were busy this weekend. I don't know how I could ever repay you for what you did for me, but I would like to treat you to a coffee."

"You really don't have to Olivia I was just doing my job."

"No I insist, this Saturday. I know a great place I'll text you the address."

Elliot smiled on the other end of the phone. "Ok. Saturday sounds good text me the time and place."

"Ok I will. Thanks again. See you Saturday."Olivia hung up the phone and quickly texted him the address with a time for Saturday. She found herself getting excited at the prospect of Saturday. She wouldn't consider it a date, especially because she usually didn't bring Abby on dates with her. She liked the idea of just having innocent male company without any expectations. She rolled her eyes and chastised herself mentally _quit over thinking things, you're saying thank you with a cup of coffee. He probably isn't interested let alone single._

Meanwhile Elliot also had a smile on his face. The fact that this woman was gorgeous didn't go unnoticed by him. He knew she had asked him out to coffee purely innocently and he would never try to take advantage of that. He couldn't help but be thankful for any excuse to spend in her presence though. Saturday couldn't come soon enough.

Olivia sat with Abby in the coffee shop waiting for Elliot to arrive. She pulled a coloring book and some crayons out of her bag and put them on the table for Abby. She felt a hand on her shoulder let out a gasp as she turned around to see Elliot standing behind her.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you."

She giggled, "No that's ok I was in my own world there for a second. Here have a seat ."

He smiled and sat down. "Elliot, I would like you to meet Abigail."

"Hi Abigail it's very nice to meet you" he said to the wide eyed four year old.

She ducked her head shyly as she colored. "Hi Elliot" she practically whispered. Olivia gave him a soft smile and replied "She is shy."

"She's adorable. She looks just like you." This brought a slight blush to her cheek as she stood up.

"I haven't ordered yet, what would you like?"

"just a black coffee thanks."

She returned a short time later with their coffees and a small cup of white foam for Abby. Elliot gave it an odd look "what is that?"

"It's called a fluffy. It's just some milk that they foam up so the kids feel like they are drinking some special coffee drink as well."

He nodded. "So Olivia tell me a bit about yourself."

"Umm not too much to tell. I am a 2nd grade teacher, my class is great they are all such sweet kids. Abby will start as a kindergartner at my school next year actually " She said with a smile. He could tell instantly how proud she was of what she did.

"Sounds like you really love it. I am actually a detective but I am a part time volunteer firefighter." He explained.

"I actually already knew that from the hotel manager. He was explaining how he knew you. He speaked very highly." He ducked his shyly.

"He is very biased , trust me."

She felt like the conversation could easily get very heavy so she decided to change the subject. " So did you grow up in the city?"

"No actually just outside of it. My dad was a cop as well. One about you ?"

"Only child. Grew up in the city, it was just me and my mom."

He nodded."Is it too forward if I ask if you are single?" he asked nervously.

She smiled, "No it isn't and yes I am."

He nodded and was about ot speak when Abby spoke up. "Mommy, Elliot color with me!" she said as she shoved the crayons in the middle of the table.

"Abby, we are having grown up talk right now I will color with you later ok?" Abby instantly gave her lip a pout and Elliot couldn't help but smile.

"I'll ahave a page if you don't mind Abby." He said with a smile. The girls face lit up and she sloppily tore out a page for him and handed it to him. Olivia smiled at him graciously and ended up tearing a page out for herself. The silently colored for a few minutes before Abby spoke up again.

"Elliot what is your favorite color?" she asked never taking her eyes off the page.

"Umm blue what is yours Abby?"

"I like pink cause its a girl color. Mommy says any color can be a girls color if I like it . She only says that because her favorite color is green and thats a boy color."

He couldn't help but laugh out loud at her. She was so confident at such a young age and she was dowright adorable. "Whats your favorite animal?"

She thought for a moment before replying,"I really like dogs but my favorite is giraffes cause they are so tall!"

Olivia had been watching and smiling between the two but decided to speak up. "Whats your favorite animal, Elliot?"

"My dog, Chunks. What about you Olivia?" Abby's ears perked up when he mentioned he had a dog and she finally looked up from her page . The three of them continued to ask questions back and forth almost in a sort of a game fashion. They finally had packed up the crayons and Elliot had walked them to her car with his hand on her lower back. She worried she may have rushed into something compulsive but when he didn't try to kiss her or even hug her she felt a little better. She didn't want to rush a relationship especially when she had Abby's feelings to think about. He had taken his hand from her back, smiled, and told her to call him sometime that he had a lot of fun and would love to do it man was doing everything right without even trying and she couldn't help but fall a little bit for that smile of his.


	3. Chapter 3

A few people have reviewed and noticed my spelling and grammar mistakes. I really should get a beta. I had a good laugh that I had used the word prolly in the first chapter because I wrote it on my phone and must've gotten into texting mode. Yes I'm one of those texters who shortens everything. Anyways I do apologize. I have noticed when I load it from my phone it will take random sections of words out. My fault I will have to proofread much better from now on.

A few days had passed since they had met for coffee. She hadn't been obsessing over him but he had made a few fleeting visits to her mind. Elliot on the other hand had be taken by her. She seemed perfect on paper. She loved kids, she was confident, independent, beautiful, smart, and funny. He couldn't wait to see her again. He didn't want to seem too forward but he couldn't help but give her a call.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hi Olivia it's Elliot"

"Elliot hi!" He could hear the smile in her voice it made him grin.

"Your not busy are you ?"

"No Abby and I were just hanging out. I was actually going to give you a call later on tonight."

"Great minds think alike" he said with a laugh.

"They do. I was going to ask if you were busy this weekend . I was going to take Abby to the zoo and she thought you might like to join us. "

"That sounds great. Maybe you would be interested in having dinner at my place afterwards?"

"Sounds perfect."

"Great I will pick you two up in the morning then just text me your room number."

The weekend came and she had her and Abby all ready for the day at the zoo. She had Abby's backpack filled with food and toys in case they were the first time they had met she was nervous. She paid more attention to her outfit of choice and put a little more effort into her hair and makeup. She had gone with a casual look with jeans and a t-shirt that hugged just the right spots without being too obvious.

Back at his place Elliot was just as nervous. He knew he might actually have a shot with her now. He had washed his car, inside and out, wanting nothing to ruin this day. He had tidied his house in preparation for them coming over and even gave Chunks a bath. He gave one final look in the mirror and left to pick up the girls.

On the ride to the zoo it was filled with small talk and the radio hummed in the background. From the back seat Abby spoke up."Mommy, can you put on Taylor Swift?"

"Hunny we aren't in our car remember. I don't have Taylor Swift with us."

"Ohh ok mommy"

"I wouldn't have pinned you for a Taylor Swift fan." Elliot said with a smile.

She laughed and replied,"Well I wasn't but she is one of the few mainstream artists that is appropriate for a 4 year old. I originally got the CD for Abby but I must admit I know most of the songs. What about you, what do you listen to?"

"Mostly classic rock but I find myself singing along to most of what comes on the radio"

Once at the zoo Olivia loaded the backpack onto the stroller but Abby got fussy and insisted she was a big girl and didn't need a stroller. Olivia, against her better judgement, left the stroller in the car. Not even an hour into the visit Abby asked to be carried. So far they had seen the lions, tigers, elephants,and rhinos. They were coming up on the giraffes and Elliot couldn't help but get excited to see Abby's reaction.

As soon as she saw them her eyes lit up and she squirmed in Olivia's arms. "Mommy look!

"I know hunny. Abby can you walk for a little while? Mommy's arms are getting sore."

Abby nodded and jumped down from her arms and was immediately engrossed with the took the opportunity to get to know Elliot better.

"So Elliot what sort of detective are you?"

"I work with the Special victims unit. We work with mostly sexually based crimes but it isn't limited to that."_Here it was_ Elliot thought, _she is gonna try to let me down gently. Not everyone can handle what I do for a living._

"Sounds tough."

To say Elliot was a little shocked was an understatement. Most woman ran for the hills at the mention of such a disturbing job. I mean who wants that in their head. "It is, but its rewarding being able to help people."

"What made you choose that unit?"

"I didn't actually when I became detective it was one of the only units available. It was only meant to be temporary but I fell in love with it. Couldn't make myself leave."

"Sounds like fate."

"Yeah I suppose it was. It took me a long time to find something that I felt like I was meant to be doing. I think this might be it though. Did you always know you wanted to be a teacher?"

"Yes and no. I wanted to teach, originally I wanted to be a professor like my mother. After having Abby I cut my schooling back and it was easier to became a grade school teacher. I've always loved kids and it gave me more time to spend with Abby , I wouldn't trade it for anything."

"Sounds like fate." He echoed her words as he smiled at let out a shy laugh. Abby came running up to them clearly worn out from jogging up and down the giraffe viewing platform.

"Mommy will you carry me?"

Olivia was about to reply when Elliot spoke up. "Would you like to ride on my shoulders?" Abby's eyes got big and she nodded vigorously. He hoisted her up on his shoulders and they made their way to the next animal. She stayed there for most of the remainder of their visit.

When they arrived at Elliot's house Olivia woke Abby up from where she had fallen asleep in the back seat. As soon as they made their way in the door they were greeted by a very excited yellow Labrador. With its tail wagging it gave Abby a lick on the cheek.

"Chunks sit" Elliot commanded. The dog sat and waited for the next command. Abby threw her arms around the dog and showered it with love.

"Would you like the tour before we go to the backyard?"

Olivia nodded. He led her around his 2 bedroom, 2 bathroom home. It was neatly decorated with gray and white walls with a splash of color here and there. there were a few photo frames hanging on the wall. The kitchen was decked out in stainless steel, the living room adorned with a large black leather couch, and the bathroom had a walk in shower to die for. When he got to his bedroom she could tell he was nervous neither knew the proper protocol for such things. It resulted in a quick glance around from the door frame.

They made their way to the deck in the back yard. Abby and Chunks took no time to start playing in the backyard. Elliot poured Olivia and him a glass of wine and began preparing the grill.

"Did you go to college?" Olivia asked him while sipping her wine.

"Yeah, I joined the Marines after I graduated high school . After I put my years in there I got my AA and then joined the police academy."

"Marines wow. What made you do that ?"

"Had a tough home life. Thought it was my only option in getting away. I was young, but it made me appreciate what I had ."

She couldn't believe this man. He was a walking super hero. Marines, detective, and firefighter all in one. and it showed. He was build like a brick wall. She had wondered on more than one occasion how those stomach muscles would feel under her fingertips.

"Is Abby's dad in the picture?" He asked, filling the silence.

"No. We were only together for a short period when I found out I was pregnant. He eneded it when i told him about the pregnancy. He didn't deserve her though." She gave a sad smile as she watch Abby and Chunks rolling around in the grass. Elliot followed her line of vision and couldn't help the smile that formed as he saw the two of them.

"She is a really great kid. I've always wanted kids."

"Why are you single anyways. Your kind of a great catch. Do have some giant deal breaking secret?"

He let out a hearty laugh. "No. I was engaged. She ended it about a year ago. We had been engaged for a year and a half and I was ready to finally be married and settle down. I wanted the kids and the PTA meetings , she didn't. It was a chore getting her to like Chunks."

"Poor Chunks. I'm sorry to hear that though."

"I'm not. It's better than me finding out we were wrong for each other further down the road. Besides, I am in great company at the moment so I'm not doing too bad." She blushed at his comment.

After finishing dinner ,and prying Abby away from the dog, he drove them back the the walked them to their room and Olivia laid a sleeping Abby on the couch and met Elliot by the door. She gave him a silent smile and he tucked a stray hair behind her ear.

"I really like spending time with you two. I hope we can see each other again very soon." He said in nearly a whisper as his fingertips lingered on her jawline.

"I'd like that."

"Would it be too forward if I asked if I could kiss you?"

Unable to form words she simply shook her head. As his face slowly inched closer to hers he whispered.

"Can I kiss you, Olivia?"

She nodded her head as she tilted her face to meet his. Their lips met and sparks flew. But just like that it was over and he was staring at her the most gorgeous grin she had ever seen. She couldn't help but give a small laugh in return. He gave her another quick peck before leaving .

Obviously this is named after a Taylor Swift song...only a little obsessed!


	4. Chapter 4

Olivia was rushing around the kitchen. Elliot was mean to be coming for dinner in exactly 1 hour. They both couldn't wait to see each other and had arranged the perfect time for him to come over after his shift. He had told her his hours were unpredictable and if he was going to be late he would text her. He hadn't texted and she was excited to be able to see him. She had decided to dress up slightly with a casual dress. She wasn't normally one to wear dresses but she liked this guy and thought it wouldn't hurt to show off a little bit of leg.

An hour later the food was just finishing in the oven and she knew he would be here any minute. She had sent Abby to go wash up for dinner and told her Elliot wold be here soon. Abby had whined when she had found out he wasn't bringing Chunks but soon calmed down. Olivia had the table st and the two sat down to wait for his arrival.

10 minutes passed, then 20 and it became clear he probably wasn't going to show. Olivia had been surprised, he had seemed to be interested in her and had seemed so genuine. She fed Abby and put her down for bed. She began cleaning up the kitchen and dining room, glancing at her phone to make sure she hadn't missed any texts or calls. Her first instinct was to blame herself. She had been hurt by men before , some who couldn't handle her past and some who weren't ready for children and others who were just jerks . She thought Elliot was different though, he had seemed genuinely excited for dinner.

She dialed his number in hopes that it was a misunderstanding. It rang and rang. She began to get slightly worried and sent him a quick text.

_Is everything ok? -Olivia_

Half an hour later she was sitting with a glass of wine and a book in her hand trying to drown out the nagging voice in her head telling her that she should have known better. Appropriately, it seemed, it had started raining about 20 minutes ago. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. She wasn't sure what to expect, but she didn't expect to find a dripping Elliot on the other side. He looked tired and she could tell he was still wearing his work clothes. Before she even had a chance to say anything he spoke.

"I am _so so_ sorry.I didn't forget and I know I should've called. I came here straight from the precinct to explain."

She wanted to be angry. He was standing here seemingly unharmed when he could've called her hours ago. Something in his eyes held a sadness that she couldn't shake off. He was too nervous to come inside, or possibly waiting for an invite, but all the same he hadn't moved from his spot and mostly had kept his eyes directed toward the floor.

"Elliot come inside and I will grab you a towel." She led him inside with her hand on his arm and helped him out of his wet jacket. She left to grab him a towel and once she returned she gripped his shoulder roughly in her hands, her eyes glued to his chest.

"Is that blood?"

He seemed startled by the question and looked at the spots of red on his shirt. He immediately began unbuttoning his shirt and was soon down to his dark colored under shirt.

"Oh god, I am so sorry I forgot about it being there."

"Elliot what happened? Are you ok? Is that your blood?" So many things went through her head. She hadn't taken her eyes off of him , they scanned every part of him looking for any part that might be injured.

"Can we sit? I promise to explain everything." She nodded and led him over to the table and then disappeared into the kitchen, he was thankful for the short break. He had a chance to gather his thoughts. She returned a few minutes later with a hot plate of food. He assumed it must've been the dinner that was intended for him earlier.

"I figured you probably haven't eaten."

He nodded gratefully and silently began eating. She sat with him, both remaining quiet. She didn't want to pressure him, he had already promised to explain and would in his own time. He finished eating and she grabbed his plate and took it to the kitchen. When she returned it took him a few moments before he spoke.

"It isn't my blood." She was silent waiting for him to continue.

"It belongs to a perp." He let out a sigh. "This guy kidnapped two kids, a boy and a girl. It happened this morning, we were after him all day but didn't have any leads. We finally got a location on him, he was in some old warehouse. The plan was to sneak up on him and get the kids and get out so nobody got hurt." He stopped. He hadn't looked up at her most of the time he was talking. She stood up and walked around behind him and began rubbing his shoulders.

"You don't have to continue ."

He didn't respond and it took him a minute to respond."You deserve to know why I wasn't here." He took a breath. "He found out we were coming. Nobody knows how but he did. When we got there we were too late. He had sexually abused both of them and had just killed the boy. He held the girl hostage for over an hour. I got a clear shot and I took it. He didn't live and the girl did."

She continued rubbing his shoulders. She had a few tears running down her cheeks. He couldn't see this because his face was in his hands. "You saved that little girl, Elliot."

"We were still too late. She was abused. She had to watch her brother be abused and killed."

"You didn't do those things Elliot. That awful man did. The only reason she is alive is because of you." As she said this he stood up and turned to face her. He wiped away her tears with a whisper of a touch and engulfed her in a hug.

"I should have called or texted. When you called me I was driving back to the precinct and I was really angry and I didn't want to take it out on you." He said into her hair. She lifted her head from his chest and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. He gave her a longer kiss in return and settled his cheek on her head. They stood there holding each other for what seemed like forever. She finally pulled back and led them to the couch.

"You ok?"

"Yeah I will be alright. My captain is making me take a few days off, standard procedure."

She nodded. "So is this the giant deal breaker that drives away all the girls?"

"That depends. Is it driving you away?" He hadn't looked at her when she asked. He thought this was the moment she was gonna cut the losses and explain how it wasn't going to work out.

"I am a woman, not a girl. I can deal with a little baggage." She paused. "Can you ?" He had laid all his cards out on the table tonight by letting her in and she was the one with the secret. She would usually wait to tell men about the circumstances of her existence until a bit later in the relationship but he was different.

He lifted his head at her statement and his eyebrows fused together at her question. "You have a deal breaking secret?"

"Some would consider it that." She was nervous , he could tell.

He scooted closer to her on the couch , grabbed her hand and gave it a feather light kiss. "Tell me," he whispered.

"First, I just want to say that no matter what happens after I say this I will understand, especially given your line of work. I don't usually just spring this on people like I am now but you deserve to know." She paused. "When my mother was in college she was attacked, and raped, and as a result of that attack I was born."

He kissed her hand again before responding, "That's very tragic what happened to your mother but it doesn't make me any less," he paused, searching for the right word, "Enchanted with you."

She was quiet for a moment as they held eye contact."I've had a few different responses, most of the time it doesn't go so well but I thought we were laying the cards out."

"You're a great person and it doesn't matter to me how you got here."

She gave him a smile and they settled into a comfortable silence. "Enchanted? have you been listening to Taylor Swift?" She asked with a large smile.

He blushed, "I bought the CD ok? I thought if you and Abby were in the car again it would come in handy. You mentioned you knew most of the songs so I may have had a listen."

She let out a laugh, "Aww that is so cute."

"No it's embarrassing and if you tell anyone I will arrest you!"

They continued talking till about midnight when she yawned and he excused himself. At the door she had invited him to come have lunch with her at her school, remembering he had a few days off. He happily agreed and couldn't wait to see her again.

Sitting in his car with a smile on his face he knew he had found someone special. It wasn't often he arrived somewhere feeling a stir of negative emotions and left with a smile on his face. He didn't miss the fact she was wearing a dress, most likely for him. She had looked great and despite the circumstance she had felt amazing in his arms. Like she was made to be there. She was able to make him forget about everything negative in the world when she was around. He was falling hard and fast for her and hoped she felt the same.

So yeah hope you enjoyed ...any ideas for what you guys might like to see happen later ?


	5. Chapter 5

The next day Elliot walked into the school that Olivia worked at carrying 2 takeaway boxes and a box of chocolates. He walked into the front office.

"Hi I was meant to be having lunch with Olivia Benson. Could you tell me where I could find her class."

The woman on reception smiled ,"It's room 113. Just hang a right out that door," she motioned behind her, "You can't miss it."

Most of the classes in the hall were coming out of their rooms as he approached. Her classroom door opened and a line of children filed out followed by Olivia. She gave him a wide smile. "Hi, I just have to drop my class off at the cafeteria. Go in and have a seat I will be right back ."

He nodded and made his way into her classroom. She caught up with another teacher.

"Is that him ?" He heard the woman ask. He didn't get a chance to hear anymore but that was enough to put a smile on his face. Not long later Olivia returned . She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and sat next to him at the child sized table. He spread the boxes out and spoke.

"I got us a few sandwiches from my favorite diner. I didn't know what you would prefer so I got a chicken club and a BLT. Also, these are for you." He handed her the chocolates.

"Thank you! And they both sound amazing."

"Both it is then," he opened both boxes took half of each sandwich and swapped them. Each box now contained half chicken and half BLT. She let out a small laugh and they both began eating.

After a few moments of silence she spoke up. "How are you feeling since everything that happened yesterday?"

"I'm fine. You don't have to worry about me. Besides I've got a beautiful woman to focus on. I haven't got time to dwell on those things."

"Smooth talker," she said with a roll of her eyes and a laugh. They continued chatting while they ate. When they finished he scooted his chair a bit closer to hers .

"Go on a date with me." She gave him a wide smile but before she had a chance to speak he continued. "I'm not exactly sure what to call what we've been doing. I love spending time with you and Abby but I would love the chance to wine and dine you."

"Ok"

"Ok?"

"Yes, when would this date be talking place?"

"I volunteer at the fire department this weekend, but how about Friday night?"

"I'll get a sitter. Would you like a piece of chocolate?" she said grabbing the box on the table. He shook his head and she popped one into her mouth. The box was filled with an assortment of different chocolates, they weren't labeled so it was normally hit and miss. However, because he had got them from his favorite sweet shop he knew nearly all flavors by a glance.

"What's your favorite type of chocolate?" he asked as he pulled the box towards him.

"Anything with caramel or peanuts. Yours?" He searched the box for a caramel chocolate and grabbed it.

"Cherry. Here try this one." He gave her the treat. Her eyes closed and her head tipped back as she ate it. She let out a soft moan.

"Oh god, that is amazing." It was clear she had no idea what she had just done to him. Elliot's eyes had barely left her since he had arrived but when she made noises like that it was all he could concentrate on. She was making it very hard for him to be a gentleman. He pulled himself together long enough to finish their lunch. He gave her a soft kiss on the lips before leaving with the promise of Friday.

* * *

Olivia had been nervous and excited all week. She had given her co worker, Andrea, all the details of her lunch. The two had gone shopping for a new dress during the week. Andrea was a lot more impulsive than Olivia but they seemed to balance each other out. While chatting about what could happen on the date Andrea insisted she "jump him" because it would be " a shame to let those muscles go to waste". Olivia laughed it off but she herself was wondering what the expectations were for the night. Is this considered their first date, despite that they had already kissed. Was he expecting anything? She shook the thought from her head as she finished getting dressed.

The dress they had picked was navy with a sweetheart neckline and a skater bottom. She paired it with some cream colored booties, a smokey eye, and wavy hair. The sitter, Brittany, had been kind enough to come over a bit early and watch Abby while she got ready. There was a knock on the door and she went to answer as she pulled on her second shoe.

Elliot stood there in dark slacks and a white and blue striped button down. He was holding two bouquets of flowers, one red roses and the other yellow daisies. Olivia gave him a smile and before she could say anything Abby with Brittany following ran over "Elliot!" Brittany went and sat on the couch not wanting to interrupt.

"Hi Abby, these are for you," he handed her the daisies.

"These are for you Olivia." he handed her the roses. Abby squealed and Olivia smiled.

"I'll just go put these in water," she said going into the kitchen.

"How are you Abby?" Elliot asked squatting down next to her. She was still admiring the flowers but looked up at him.

"I was mad at you earlier, but now that you got me flowers I not so mad."

"Why were you mad at me, Abby?"

"'Cause you and mommy won't let me go on your date with you. " He gave her a soft smile and ruffled her hair.

"Aww I'm sorry. We can all go on a date sometime soon ok?"

"Can we go on a date just me and you?" she asked with wide eyes.

"We will have to ask your mommy. If she says yes then we can go on a date whenever you want to."

"We will have to ask mommy what?" Olivia said returning to the room.

"Abby asked if I would take her on her own date." He stood from his position and made his way over and planted a kiss atop her head, not wanting to be too forward in front of Abby.

"I think that would be ok. Should we get going?" She suggested.

As they were walking out the door she called to Brittany "You have my number. I wrote down Elliot's cell if you can't get through to me."

* * *

At the restaurant he opened the car door for her and led her into the building with his hand on her lower back. She loved the warm feeling that went through her body when he placed it there. They sat at their table for two and he smiled at her and placed his hand on hers. It was a small Italian place with candles and light music in the background. They ordered their meals and got a bottle of wine to enjoy while they waited.

"So what do you like to do in your spare time?" She asked him.

" I go to the gym a lot. I am kind of a closet foodie as well. I love trying new restaurants and cooking. Other than that normal guy sports stuff. What about you?"

"I go to yoga and kick boxing classes at the gym. Every now and then I might a movie night with the girl friends. I try to find fun things for me and Abby to do together."

"You're a great mom. Abby is too cute for words."

"Thank you. I try to give her a better childhood than I had. It's nice to have someone tell you that you're not failing."

"What was your childhood like? If you don't mind me asking."

"Well my mom struggled after her attack, she had a drinking problem. Verbally abusive. I grew up fast but it made me who I am. We have made amends now but I don't see her very often cause she still struggles with drinking. I don't want Abby around that environment." She had already shared her biggest secret with him and felt comfortable sharing with him.

"My dad was abusive as well. Not to us kids, but to my mother. We tried so hard to convince her to leave him as we got older, but she wouldn't. He was an alcoholic. He died 5 years ago. I feel like that might be where my need to be a police officer came from. I wanted to give the badge a good name."

She stroked the back of his hand with her thumb from across the table. "You are a great man, Elliot."

They finished their meals and Elliot paid the bill. While walking to the car he asked, "Would you like to go back to my place for a coffee?"

* * *

At Elliot's they sat on the couch with a mug of coffee each sitting on the table in front of them. She had removed her heels and her feet were tucked underneath her. His arms were stretched across the back of the couch with his hand resting on her shoulder. They had been chatting for about 20 minutes in that position. Olivia shifted uncomfortably.

"My foot is asleep." She said rubbing it .

"Here, let me" He grabbed her foot as she stretched across the couch. He began rubbing both of her feet. Moving his hands from her calve back to the sole of foot. She watched as he focused on his ministrations. He was gorgeous and kind, and for the moment he was hers. She threw all of her precautions out the window. He had respected her and Abby, and she wasn't doing Abby any injustices by being with Elliot . He was an amazing man. She pulled her feet back and he looked at her.

"Sorry, was it that bad?"he joked.

She shook her head and crawled closer to him on the couch. She gave him a deep kiss without saying anything. She had surprised him by doing this but he quickly recovered. He tangled his hand in her shoulder length hair while the other made its home on her hip. His tongue begged for access to her mouth and she gladly gave it . After a couple of minutes the awkward position she was in ( kneeling across the couch on front of his relaxed figure) began to take its toll. Elliot sensing her discomfort moved to let her lay down on the couch without removing his mouth from hers. He settled himself between her legs. With the new comfortable position her hands were free to roam. She circled one arm around his neck and played with the short hairs there and the other smoothed up and down his the need for air became too much they separated. He rested his forehead against hers and smiled down at her.

"You taste incredible," he said quietly. She blushed and looked down. He captured her lips in another kiss before sitting up and pulling her up with him. They looked at each other and both laughed.

"I feel like a teenager again," she said.

He smiled. "I should get you home before it gets too late."

She looked at the time and was surprised to see just how long they had been going at it. He drove her home and walked her to the door. He gave her another deep kiss, neither wanted to end it and she shifted so she was leaning against the door with her arms wrapped around his neck . His hand were planted on her hips and he couldn't help but pull them into his. She moaned and it took everything in him to pull away. They straightened themselves up.

"Goodnight Liv"

She smiled at the nickname. "Goodnight Elliot."

* * *

So how was it? Any ideas are welcome, although I do have some idea of what is going to happen in the near future, I am open to tweeking it a bit. Pls review I love reviews haha!


	6. Chapter 6

That week Elliot had called a couple nights after he finished his shift. They would talk about how their days went and what they were doing at the moment. They met for coffee one night. Abby excitedly asked Elliot when she got to go on her date. After approving it with Olivia he had agreed to take her out on Saturday evening and have her back in time for bed.

It was now Thursday and he was in the middle of his shift when he got a text from Olivia.

_Looks like Saturday might not happen. I just had to pick up Abby from daycare. She has the flu._

Elliot quickly texted her back.

_Aww poor thing. I will call you later and see how she is doing. We will reschedule when she is feeling better._

After work he had a quick shower and called Olivia. They had a quick chat before he asked if he could talk to Abby.

"Hi Elliot" She said in a hoarse voice.

"Hey Abby, How are you feeling?"

"Not very good. Sorry I ruined our date Elliot."

"Oh Sweetie you didn't ruin our date. We will do it as soon as you are feeling better I promise."

"You're really nice, Elliot. Is Chunks there? Does he miss me?"

"He sure does Abby. You will have to come over and play with him again soon."

"Yeah." He knew she must've been feeling awful because she wasn't her normal bubbly self.

"I am gonna give the phone to mommy now 'cause I am tired."

"Ok sweety I hope you feel better soon."

"Hey" Olivia said taking the phone from Abby.

"She sounds awful. I feel so bad," he said.

"Yeah I am gonna take tomorrow off to keep an eye on her. If she gets much worse I will take her to the doctor."

"Well text me and let me know how she is. I will let you go take care of her."

* * *

It was Saturday afternoon now. Olivia had texted Elliot on Friday to let him know Abby was unchanged, which was good because she hadn't gotten worse but bad for Abby. He hadn't heard from them all day Saturday but wished he could help in some way. He went to his favorite diner and got a carton of soup . He picked up a small stuffed giraffe and made his way to Olivia's temporary home.

Olivia hadn't talked to Elliot since Thursday night other than a quick text on Friday. She had mentioned Abby but left out the part in which she herself had caught the flu from Abby. She had been pushing through her illness and trying to focus on taking care of Abby but it was really taking a toll on her. She felt pretty awful. She had just managed to get Abby feeling well enough to nap. She put on a load of laundry and had a chance to lay on the couch when there was a knock at the door.

Elliot waited as the door opened. He took in Olivia's appearance. She was wearing sweatpants with a tank top and woolen cardigan. Her hair was pulled into a messy bun and she had dark circles under her eyes. She looked tired and still managed to look adorable. He knew right away she must have caught what Abby had.

When Olivia opened the door she was surprised to see Elliot on the other side. She subconsciously pulled her cardigan tighter around her and blushed. She could only imagine how awful she looked .

"Elliot, what a surprise."

"Is this a bad time? I'm sorry. I brought some things for Abby since we couldn't have our date."

"She is just having a nap right now but come in." This time when she spoke he could really hear her hoarse voice and her stuffed nose.

"Seems like you might have to share the soup with her. Why don't you have a nap with her and I can just leave these here for when she wakes up."

"No that's ok, I have some cleaning I need to finish up before she wakes up." She let out a loud sneeze as soon she finished speaking. He grabbed her shoulders and led her to the couch and sat them both down.

"You need to rest. I am gonna go get you a bowl of soup and you can watch a crappy afternoon TV show," he said as he made his way into the kitchen. She didn't have the energy to argue and curled up against the arm of the couch. When Elliot returned with the soup he sat with her as she ate in silence. When she finished he took her bowl to the kitchen. When he returned to the couch she curled into his side.

"Thank you."

He kissed the top of her head." Your welcome. Have a rest for a little while, I will wake you when she gets up."

She nodded but didn't move from her position in his arms. After a few minutes he felt her breathing even out. He carefully stood from the couch without disturbing her sleep and covered her with a blanket. He went to the kitchen and did the dishes that were in the sink. Not long after that he heard her washing machine signal it was finished. He switched the wet load to the dryer and put on a new load. There had been a load of towels in the dryer so he folded them. He took a seat in the armchair by the couch and switched the TV to a sports game. Not long later Abby walked out of the hallway rubbing her eyes. When her eyes settled on Elliot she let out a small smile.

"Hey sweety."

"Elliot, what are you doin' here?"

"I brought you some soup and a new friend. I thought it might help you feel better," he said as retrieved the stuffed toy and handed it to her.

"Aww he is so cute!"

"You hungry for dinner?" She nodded her head and he led them to the kitchen and made her a bowl of soup. He hadn't had the heart to wake Olivia up. She needed her rest and he didn't mind looking after Abby. After she finished eating they sat in the arm chair together watching some cartoons. She had been curled in his lap with her head resting on his shoulder.

"Elliot, my tummy feels sick," she said after squirming for a few moments.

"Does it hurt?" But before she could respond she threw up on his shirt. She immediately began crying. He grabbed one of the clean towels and wiped himself down before scooping her into his arms and making his way to the bathroom.

"I'm sorry Elliot" She cried.

"It's ok,don't cry sweety. We can clean it up. Do you still feel sick?" He sat her on the toilet seat and began rubbing her back. She shook her head. He started running a bath for her as he took off his shirt and was left in his undershirt. After she finished bathing he took her into her room and started pulling out some clothes for her.

"I got sick on Elliot, mommy," he heard Abby say and turned to see Olivia in the doorway.

"Oh Elliot, I'm sorry I didn't mean to fall asleep. I've got it from here." She walked over and started helping Abby get dressed.

"That's alright you needed the rest. Besides, I liked hanging out with Abby." Abby giggled and motioned for him to pick her up. He lifted her into his arm and took her back to the couch in the living room. Olivia followed and sat next to him. She hadn't said much as Abby explained the cartoon on the TV to Elliot. She went to the kitchen for a glass of water and saw he had done the dishes. While she poured her water he walked up beside her. Without a word he put his hand to her forehead.

"You feel warm. How are you feeling?"

"Awful, you did my dishes?" she replied looking at him. He gave her a soft smile.

"And your laundry. I think Abby is starting to feel a bit better after throwing up. She is a bit more talkative now. I think you need to rest though. I am gonna go out and get you some more soup but I will be back within an hour."

She didn't have a chance to respond before he was out the door. She gave Abby a dose of cold medicine and made sure she was comfortable before jumping into a quick shower. Not long after she got out Elliot arrived with more soup. He dished Olivia a bowl and he sat and watched cartoons with Abby. It was getting close to her bedtime and she was getting sleepy.

"Do you want to move to your room sweety, you look tired," he suggested to the girl.

"Will you come with me?" He nodded and picked her up. He settled her into the double size bed, turned on the tv, and sat atop of the covers next to her. Olivia entered the bedroom soon after.

"Mommy come lay with us."

She smiled and snuggled herself in the bed on the other side of Abby. Her and Elliot shared a smile and it wasn't long before both girls had fallen asleep. He carefully got out of bed and went to the bathroom where his dirty shirt was. He hadn't had a chance to wash earlier. He washed it in the sink and rang out the extra water. He turned to leave the bathroom and saw Olivia standing in the doorway. He hadn't heard her and wondered how long she had been watching him.

"Did I wake you?"

"No, sorry about your shirt."

"That's ok she couldn't help it." He stepped closer to her and she fell into his open arms.

"You're amazing," she said quietly into his chest. He let out a hearty laugh. She pulled back and gave him a confused look.

"I'm sorry your sick voice is just so cute." She rolled her eyes and hit his arm.

"You should get some rest. I wil call you tommorow to check up on you. If you need anything at all text me, doesn't matter what it is or when."

She leaned up and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. She walked him to the door and he pulled her into his arms. He held her for a few moments before kissing her head.

"Aww my poor girls. I will see you tomorrow."

* * *

I must admit that I used the fact I have the flu and am feeling sorry for myself as an influence for my story. But there is no better way to spend the day thinking of the sweet Elliot character and the hunky body of Chris Meloni haha. =) pls review!...next chapter is Abby and Elliot date redo =)


	7. Chapter 7

It took the girls a few days to start feeling better. Elliot stopped by and brought them some food eeryday. He would mostly sit with them for an hour or so until they drifted off, then he would quietly excuse himself. Now that Abby was back in good spirits she couldn't wait to go on their 'date'.

Elliot was meant to be at their house any minute. Olivia loved how excited Abby was. She loved how Elliot treated Abby and it didn't seem as if he was only doing it to get closer to Olivia, he seemed very genuine about it. She trusted him, he had been so open with her in such a short few weeks. Abby had insisted on wearing her best dress and was currently in the bathroom 'fixing' her hair all by herself. Olivia had given Abby her hair straightener but didn't plug it in and had been watching her pretend to do her hair. There was a knock at the door and Olivia went to answer.

When she opened the door Elliot was standing there holding a few balloons, looking just as handsome as when he had picked her up for their date. She loved that he was doing all of this to make Abby feel special.

"Hi Miss Benson, I am here to pick up Abby for our date," he said with a cheeky laugh.

"Be sure to have her back before her bedtime," she joked back.

"Abby! Elliot is here," she called to Abby in the bathroom. Abby ran out with a large smile. Elliot kneeled to her level and gave her a hug.

"These are for you," he handed her the balloons.

"Thank you!"

"You look beautiful Abby. Is that a new dress?" Olivia had a huge smile as she watched the two of them. Abby had a permanent grin since she saw him and it only grew at the comment. She shook her head shyly.

"Shall we go m'lady?" He held out his hand for her to take as he stood up. She grabbed it tight.

"Bye mommy!"

"Bye Hunny, have fun!" She blew Elliot a kiss and he gave her a wink before they pair left down the hall.

* * *

She was settled in her car seat in the backseat and he had just started driving.

"Are you excited for our date?"

"Yep! I never been on a date before so mommy gave me some help."

"Oh yeah? What did she say?"

"She said to be a lady. That means I have to say my pleases and thank yous and I have to cross my legs when I sit," She shifted quickly so her legs were crossed as she said it and he held back a laugh.

"That's good advice."

"Yeah, she said when I grow up I shouldn't say yes to every date, that I gots to make sure the boy is nice. She said your special though so its ok."

That brought a big smile to his face. "She is right, you should only go on dates with boys who are gentleman."

"Mommy says you're a gentleman. Whats a gentleman?" She struggled to form the large word.

It took him a minute to think of how to explain it in a way she would understand.

"You know the princes in the movies, how they are nice to the princesses and they love them. They are gentleman."

He could see her nodding in the backseat. He knew the conversation was over so he put on the Taylor Swift CD and she smiled and danced along to it. He hummed along to the songs as he drove to their destination. He parked the car in the parking lot and helped Abby out of the car.

"Where are we going?"

"We are going to see The Lorax and then we can go eat wherever you want ok?"

She hugged his legs tight and he chuckled and lifted her into his arms. He bought their tickets and got Abby a small popcorn and drink. He also got a box of gummi bears for them to split. He carried her into the theater and found some seats. They enjoyed the movie together. He glanced at her face every now and then and each time she had a big it was finished she grabbed his hand and skipped out of the theater talking about all her favorite was talking a mile a minute and all he could do was nod. She paused for a moment and looked up at Elliot.

"Did you like it Elliot?"

"I loved it. The bears were my favorite." She laughed and nodded.

"So Abby what would you like to get for dinner?"

She thought for a minute before answering, "Pizza!"

"Pizza it is."

After they finished eating he brought her home. She bolted through the door as soon as they got there.

"Mommy guess what we did!" Olivia came from down the hall laughing.

"What did you do?"

"We went to the movies and got pizza!"

"Wow a movie and pizza."

Abby went and grabbed her balloons from earlier and Olivia made her way over to Elliot. She stood on her tip toes and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"She is never going to forget this. That was really sweet of you."

"I had fun. I missed you though." He put his hands on her waist and she smiled.

"Stick around. I'm about get her ready for bed and maybe we could have a glass of wine after she goes to sleep." He nodded and followed her down to hall to Abby's room.

"Abby get changed and brush your teeth for bed," she called into the room.

"Ok mommy." Abby skipped down the hallway to the bathroom. A few minutes later Abby was getting into bed with a book when she called out.

"Elliot will you read my bedtime story?" he nodded and sat on the bed beside her. Olivia watched from the doorway as he read the book. He had been so adorable, doing a different voice for each character , making Abby laugh. By the time he finished the story she was asleep. He leaned down and kissed her head and smiled up at Olivia . He took her hand as they left the sat down on the couch together and she put her head on his shoulder. He ran his hand through her hair.

She sighed, "My daughter just went on her first date with a man. I didn't think I would have to deal with this for awhile."

They both let out a laugh. "She is lucky to have a great mom who shares her boyfriend."

Olivia looked up at him from her spot on his shoulder, "Is that what you are , my boyfriend?" She asked quietly.

"It's what I would like to be ."

She gave him a face splitting grin. He lowered his head and captured her bottom lip between both of his. She sat up into the kiss and he turned his body so it was facing hers. Their lips seperated and she looked at him, her eyes heavy with lust.

He ran his hand through her hair and cradled her head. He began peppering kisses along her jaw and down her neck. Her hands found their way to the buttons of his shirt. She shoved it down his arms and he helped her remove it without removing his mouth from her body.

"You smell sensational," his words vibrated on her neck. She pulled his face to hers and kissed him deeply. His hand found the bottom of her shirt and he looked into her eyes silently asking for permission. She lifted her arms and smiled.

Once her shirt was removed they shifted so they were laying across the couch. He returned his mouth to her neck while his rough hands smoothed down her toned stomach. She arched her back into his touch and he moaned at the site. With her encouragement, he began peppering kisses lower from the top of her breasts to the dip of her hip. On the return up to her mouth he dipped his tongue into her belly button. She moaned and scraped her nails down his back.

She wrapped her leg around his hip. She was thankful that he had made his way back to her mouth. They exchanged a few more heated kisses before he wrapped his arms around her and settled his mouth near her ear where he whispered," You are so beautiful"

After a few beats she replied "I think I am falling for you."

She felt him smile. He gave her a few sensual kisses below her ear before takin her earlobe into his mouth. When he gave it a playful nibble she whimpered.

He pulled back and smiled "Good spot," he said playfully. He shifted so they were laying side by side. One of her legs was sandwiched between his and he pulled her close to him by her hip. Her head was tucked under his chin. They laid like that in silence for awhile before he hesitantly announced that he should go. They gave each other cheeky smile as they both put their shirts back on. He kissed her goodbye at the door before leaving.

* * *

Ok so another make out session wasn't necessary but hey consider it a gift. =)...I have already started the next chapter!...reviews make me happy=)


	8. Chapter 8

It had been just over a week since his date with Abby. Elliot had been very busy at work the last week and hadn't got a chance to see Olivia or Abby. Olivia had been really understanding when he had to stay late and he wasn't able to call her like usual. When he finally got a chance to call her she had asked him about the case. She could tell he was stressed over the phone and he had felt better after talking to her about.

It was Saturday and they were spending the day at his house. They had been there for a few hours already. Abby and Chunks hadn't left each others side and Elliot and Olivia watched them with smiles from the deck. Elliot went into the kitchen to start dinner and Olivia followed feeling a bit better that she could see Abby from the window in the kitchen. Elliot poured them both a glass of wine before pulling out all the ingredients needed.

"What would you like me to do ?" she asked sipping her wine.

"Would you mind chopping the veggies? "

She nodded and started her task. Across the kitchen he had been marinating some chicken breasts. He was dressed in a casual t shirt and shorts that hugged all of his muscles.

"You're sexy when you cook."

He lifted his head from his task and smiled at her. He wiped off his hands and walked over to wrap his arms around her waist.

"You're sexy when you chop," he said as he placed a kiss below her ear. They laughed and she turned in his arms . She gave him a quick kiss before he made his way back to his side of the gave a quick glance out the window and was amazed to see Chunks and Abby still running. Where they got the energy she had no idea.

When dinner was finished the sun was setting so they called to Abby and Chunks to come inside. Abby ate quickly, asking if she could be excused as soon as she was finished. Elliot and Olivia ate a bit slower and enjoyed the company as Abby and Chunks jumped around the living room. After they finished dinner they sat next to each other on the couch.

"Mommy can we listen to Taylor?"

She laughed,"I've created a monster."

Elliot put the CD on and the adults watched as Abby danced around with Chunks following her. Elliot stood from the couch.

"May I have this dance, Abby?"

"Of course Elliot!" She stood on top of his feet as he twirled her around the room. She giggled and Olivia watched on with a smile. She grabbed her phone and snapped a photo of the pair. After the song ended he dipped her then lifted her effortlessly into his arms and a blew a raspberry on her belly. She squealed and squirmed.

"Mommy's turn."

He smiled and held his hand out to Olivia. As fate would have it, a slower song began to play. She rested her free hand on his shoulder his settled on her waist. She molded her body to his and rested her head on his chest. He rested his chin on top of her head and swayed them to the music. Abby watched from the floor, with Chunks with, a wide smile. When the song ended he planted a soft kiss in Olivia's hair and Abby clapped.

"Mommy, Elliot is like a prince!"

Olivia smiled,"He sure is hunny," giving him a soft smile.

"Hey Abby I got a movie for us to watch if you want to. I even have popcorn," Elliot suggested to the young girl. She squealed with excitement.

Elliot turned off the CD and popped the popcorn while Olivia got the movie ready. When they settled on the couch Abby sat on the floor.

"Don't you want to sit on the couch, Abby ?"

"I wanna sit with Chunks," she said knowing Chunks wasn't allowed on the furniture. Elliot smiled and went to the closet and grabbed 2 large blankets. He returned to the living room and laid one down in front of the couch. When Abby and Chunks moved onto the blanket he covered them with the second one. Despite the fact it was a children's movie both the adults were engrossed throughout the film. Olivia had been stretched across the couch with her head resting on Elliot lap, his fingers running through her hair. At the end of the film they looked down and saw Chunks spread out asleep with Abby using him as a pillow, also asleep.

"Guess they were tired," she said from his lap.

He looked at her sleepy eyes,"I don't think they are the only ones."

As if on cue she let out a yawn They sat there for a few moments before Elliot spoke.

"Every year the local police departments throw a ball to raise money for charity. I don't go every year but I have 2 tickets. I was wondering if you would be my date this year."

"That sounds wonderful. When is it?"

"Two weeks, and let me know if this is to forward, but I was wondering if you'd want to make it an all night thing? You can stay here afterwards, but nothing has to happen. I mean I'm not expecting anything. You can sleep in the guest room if you wanted to. I just wanted to spend time with you," he said nervously.

"Calm down. I'll spend the night with you ," she said laughing lightly. He tickled her sides.

"Don't laugh at me. I don't wanna ruin this, I wasn't sure how you would react."

She was sitting up now and smiling,"You are so sweet." She gave him a quick kiss.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. You're apartment building should be ready in a few more weeks."

"Ok, I need to go shopping soon. I have to replace nearly everything." she let out a frustrated growl.

"It's ok, Liv . I'll help you with whatever you need. You've got clothes and some toys for Abby. You just have to get some furniture. The rest of the stuff we will see how bad it is when we get there. I don't like seeing you stress," he said pulling her close. She smiled and nodded. A few minutes later she reluctantly pulled herself off the couch and began to wake Abby.

"Come on hunny, wake up, we have to go now." The girl moaned and rolled over.

"I don't wanna."

"Abby, you can go back to sleep in the car. "

"No!" She said loudly , still facing the other direction.

"Abigail Benson," Olivia said leaving no room for argument in her tone.

"I wanna stay here mommy!"

"Abby we will see Elliot and Chunks very soon I promise," Olivia explained in a more sympathetic tone. She understood her daughter reluctance a little more now but she couldn't allow her to throw a tantrum.

"Noooo," Abby whined as she burst out in tears. Up until now Elliot had been watching, knowing it wasn't his place to step in. When Abby started crying he couldn't help but scoop her into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and sobbed into his shoulder. Olivia let out a frustrated sigh and Elliot gave her a reassuring smile.

"I'm sorry. She must be over tired."

"It's ok. Do you mind if I try to talk to her?" Olivia shook her head. Elliot sat down on the couch and propped Abby on his knee as she was swatting at her fresh tears.

"Calm down sweety, tell me what's wrong."

"I don't wanna go. It was forever since we saw you last time Elliot!"

"Aww Abby, I'm sorry. I will see you tomorrow. You have to listen to your mommy though, ok?"

She nodded into his shoulder. "Promise?"

"I promise."

She hugged him tight and he lifted her up as he stood.

"I love you Elliot," she said. He was surprised but smiled and squeezed her a bit tighter.

"I love you too Abby," he said before kissing her head. Olivia had been watching the entire exchange and her heart melted. She couldn't help the fear the crept up into her stomach though. A million things were running through her head. _What if they didn't work out? Abby's feeling were involved and it would crush her. Have I been selfish jumping into this?_ She took a deep breath before giving herself a pep talk. _Calm down, he had said earlier that he didn't want to ruin this, that meant he wanted them to last, right? He has never been anything but kind to Abby, he would never do anything to intentionally hurt her. Stop ending the relationship before it even begins. If it comes to that than we will deal with it, right now you need to calm down Olivia._

He saw Olivia's deer in the headlights expression and out his hand on her lower back as he walked them to the car. He buckled Abby in her car seat and she was already dozing off. As Olivia stood by the drivers side door he grabbed her hand.

"You ok. You looked slightly panicked earlier."

"I'm ok, I was just surprised," he understood where she must have gone in her head earlier.

"I have no intention of going anywhere anytime soon, if it helps." She smiled and gave him a deep but short kiss before leaving.

* * *

not sure if I'm crazy about this chapter. I struggled with the flow of it a bit more than the others. but next chapter will hopefully be amazing! THE BALL!

I have the best reviewers! Seriously, you reviewers deserve like gold medals or something...for being so everyone who thanked me for updating so soon: Thank you! your interest keeps me going.

One reviewer who mentioned the Abby character reminded her of herself: thank you so much. I don't have any children and so getting her character right was a worry of mine and not being a mom myself I have to try and imagine what it would be like to be a mother while doing Olivia's nurturing side. So your review gave me a huge confidence boost.


	9. Chapter 9

"No, too pink," Olivia said. Her and Andrea were browsing racks for a gown to wear to the ball.

"How about this one?" Olivia said holding up another gown.

"Olivia you are 28 not 58, you need something sexy."

"We are going to be there with his coworkers and I don't want to look slutty."

"Slutty and sexy are very different things," Andrea said holding up another gown.

"That one is nice."

"Go try it on," she said pushing Olivia into a dressing room.

When Olivia exited the room in the gown Andrea knew it was the one. It was black lace that flowed to the floor. The lace was sheer from the high neckline to the bust. The back was open from her shoulder blades to the dip in her lower back. It was sexy and sophisticated and very Olivia.

"Oh my god Olivia, that's the one."

"Are you sure ?"

"Definitely."

They purchased the dress and exited the store.

"Ok, one more stop," Andrea said as they walked by Victoria's Secret. She dragged Olivia inside.

"No no no no."

"Oh come on! This is the night isn't it?" She was already browsing some red sheer lace panties.

"I don't know Andy, I don't want to plan it. I want to wait and see what happens, you know?"

"That's great and all but you have to be prepared for if it does happen. What's the harm? "

Reluctantly Olivia agreed and they browsed the store. They had decided on a pair of scarlet boy cut briefs, they were sheer lace and hugged her hips perfectly. Because the back of the dress was open she would be sans bra which meant they didn't need to get the matching top.

* * *

Andrea had come over that evening to help Olivia do her hair. She swept it into an effortless looking updo with a few strands hanging loosely around her face. Andrea was staying with Abby for the night. When she finished with Olivia's hair she had set up a blanket fort in Abby's room.

When Elliot knocked on the door Olivia gave herself one last glance before going to answer. She smiled when she saw Elliot's mouth drop open at the site of her. He was dressed in a black tux and looked quite the gentleman.

"God Liv, you look amazing," he said, his voice a bit deeper than usual. She got butterflies at the nickname and smiled when she thought of the fact he hadn't even seen the back of the dress and was already worked up.

"Thank you, you look quite good yourself."

She grabbed her small overnight bag, yelled a good bye to Abby and Andrea, and they headed out the door. When he placed his hand on her lower back, as he normally did, she heard him release a small groan. She heard her phone buzz and read the text from Andrea.

_You look beautiful, he looks sexy. Please do him for the love of GOD!_

Olivia chuckled and put her phone away.

* * *

When they got to the ball he had got them both a glass of champagne. He led her slowly around the room with his arm wrapped around her waist and introduced to her to some of her coworkers. They had settled themselves with his workmate George and his wife Lacey. Lacey also had children and she found it comforting to have something in common to talk about amongst all the strangers. George and Elliot were having their own conversation while standing with them. Every now and then he would give her waist a reassuring squeeze. She loved that he could be so attentive while still giving her space.

"So what do you do for a living?" Lacey asked.

"I 'm a teacher."

"Oh wow. So how does that work? Will your daughter be in your class, or is that not allowed?"

"It's allowed. I will let her choose whether she would prefer my class or another teachers when she gets to that age. I don't wanna cramp her style." Lacey laughed at the comment.

"They out grow us so fast these days. My oldest is 9 and just last week she stopped calling me mommy and started calling me mom. When I asked her why she told me she wasn't a baby anymore," Lacey explained with a roll of her eye.

"Aww I wish they could stay little forever."

"You're lucky to have Elliot. I always call him the kid guru. He's babysat our brood countless times. Somehow he manages to get them to actually stay in the same room with out killing each other. Kids love him,"

"Yeah, Abby adores him," Olivia said as she leaned into his side a bit. Feeling her shift, he smiled down at her and planted a kiss on her lips.

After awhile they excused themselves from the conversation. He led them over to the small staircase that led down to the space designated for dancing.

"Dance with me," he said as he descended the stairs in front of her and held out his hand. She smiled and took his hand as he led her down the stairs. She couldn't deny the way he made her feel as he wrapped his arm around her. They were wrapped in each others arms as they swayed to the music. It wasn't the first time they had danced but it felt much more intimate. His fingers drew a small circle on the bare skin of her back. She hummed along with the soft music as she rested her forehead on his shoulder. He bent his head down and placed a chaste kiss below her ear.

He spun her out and pulled her back to his body. She tipped her head back and laughed. The sight made his heart skip a beat and he knew he would do everything in his power to make it happen again. He dipped her again and she craned her neck to give him a kiss.

He got them another glass of champagne after they finished dancing. They made another trip around the room and he introduced her to a few more people before they made their way to the car. It was getting late and she shivered as she came into contact with the cold night air. Elliot took of his suit jacket and helped her into before they began their journey home.

* * *

He carried her bag for her and opened the door to his home. Once inside he helped her out of his jacket. On the way home she had taken her her hair down and he couldn't keep his eyes off of her. She turned to face him and planted her mouth on his. The alcohol in her veins had given her the courage she needed. He was quick to respond as his hands gripped her hips, she pressed her chest to his as she began unbuttoning his shirt. He was a bit surprised by how forward she was being but couldn't deny how sexy it was.

He let her remove his shirt and lifted her into his arms. She returned her mouth to his and wrapped her legs around his waist. Expertly, he carried her to the bedroom without removing his mouth from hers. Once there he sat on the bed ,Olivia now sitting in his untangled herself from his lips and his lap and stood in front of him. She unzipped her dress and he helped to delicately lift it over her head. She now stood in front of him topless, her most intimate parts covered by scarlet lace. She saw him swallow hard.

"You're. Beautiful," he said standing to meet her for a kiss. Her hands found the button of his pants. Once they were removed they moved to the bed. He found himself over her as planted heated kisses down her body, paying special attention to her breasts. When he reached the lace he pulled it down her legs slowly. Her arousal getting the better of her, she bucked her hips and bent her knees.

He smiled and planted a kiss on her thigh. He could feel the heat radiating from his target. He peppered more kisses on her thighs before running his tongue along her wet slit. Her back arched at the contact and she let out a loud moan. Her hands raked through his hair as his held her hips in place.

After a few more swipes of the tongue his mouth found its home on her clit. Licking, nipping , and sucking till she reached her climax. He kissed his way back up her body as she came down from her high. He shrugged out of his boxers and lined himself up with her entrance.

"Do we need a condom?"

She shook her head "I'm on birth control."

He entered her slowly and she wrapped her legs around his hips as she stretched to accommodate him. His pace started slow as he captured her moans with his mouth. She surprised him by flipping them over half way through so she was on top. He admired the view as she rocked her body on top of his . She leaned her body to kiss his chest and he raked his hands through her hair.

"Holy shit Liv," he said breathing hard.

As she quickened the pace it became to much too handle and he flipped them back over. He held her hands in his on the mattress as he brought them to their climax together. They collapsed in a sweaty, placated heap and she wrapped herself in his arms. He skillfully pulled back the blanket and wrapped them up without disturbing her. They soon drifted off in each others arms.

* * *

So it was my first attempt at smut...hope I did ok!

another huge thanks to the reviewers!

I already stated the next chapter so should be up soon =)

Anything you guys would like to see?


	10. Chapter 10

When Olivia woke up the next morning she could tell it was relatively early but she was surprised to find herself alone in bed. She grabbed Elliot's discarded shirt from last night and put it on before making her way down the hallway in search of him. She found him in the room he had dubbed his home gym. He was working up a sweat on a punching bag and hadn't seen her come in. She watched from the doorway for a moment admiring the view of him without his shirt. She watched as his muscles flexed with every jab he made. He was covered in a soft sheen of sweat and despite the activity he looked very relaxed. A familiar ache filled her core.

"Good Morning," she said making her presence known.

He turned and smiled. He took of his gloves before making his way over to her. He took her into his arms and kissed her.

"Good Morning," he all but whispered.

"You're up early."

"Sorry you had to wake up alone. I usually work out early in the morning so my bodies alarm clock got me up. I was gonna make you breakfast and let you sleep in."

"Abby is up early most mornings so I know what you mean."

He nodded and ran his fingers through her hair not moving. She didn't mind and revelled in the feeling of his arms.

"Last night was amazing," she said.

"You're amazing. Your look so beautiful this morning. Would you like to join me for a shower?"

"Oh god yes. I fell in love with that shower the first time I saw it "

He let out a hearty laugh and led them to the bathroom. The shower had started out innocent enough. He helped wash her hair and she washed his back. Once the kisses started there was no stopping them and they ended up making love again.

* * *

"I'm just gonna call and check up on Abby," Olivia said once they were dressed and in the kitchen.

"I've got an idea, why don't we go over there and I will make my girls breakfast."

She smiled at him and gave him a deep kiss.

"I think I love you," she said surprising him. He picked her up and sat her on the counter.

"Good, because I know I love you."

"Your love me?"

"I have for a little while now.I know you don't want to rush things so I didn't say anything."

Her eyes focused on his, "I've been hurt before."

"You've mentioned it. I will do everything in my power to keep you and Abby happy."

She smiled and hopped off the counter. They gathered all the ingredients and made their way to Olivia's.

* * *

Abby squealed when they walked into the room. She hugged both of them and began telling Elliot all about what her and Andrea had done the night before. Olivia made her way to kitchen where she found Andrea.

"You're back early. I thought you wouldn't be back for hours."

"Elliot suggested we bring everything here and make breakfast for Abby. You are welcome to join us."

"No that's alright have your family time,"she said sticking her tongue out. Olivia rolled her eyes in return.

"So how was last night? Did you do the mattress mambo?" Andrea asked with a cheeky grin.

Olivia blushed at the question.

"Oh my god you did ! You better give me all the details."

"It was amazing. It was like we could read each other you know? He was gentle and strong. He made me feel special."

"Awww that is so sweet. Enough of the mushy stuff, how big is he?"

"Jesus Andy! Don't sugar coat it," she laughed before answering,"Let's just say I will be sore for a couple days."

The two girls laughed.

"I told him I loved him," Olivia said quietly.

"Last night ?"

"This morning."

"Ohhh Olive. Did he say it back?" She asked using the nickname she had given her. Olivia nodded and Andrea pulled her in for a hug. She knew it was a big step for Olivia to let someone in like she had. She was happy things were going so well for Olivia. Just then Elliot walked in carrying Abby.

"Sorry, are we interupting?"

Olivia smiled and took Abby from his arms. "No of course not. Elliot this is Andrea my friend from work."

The two shook hands.

"Nice to meet you," he said.

"Likewise. I was just on my way out but we should all go out for drinks sometime."

After Andrea left the girls watched while Elliot made them pancakes. Abby had requested chocolate chip and Olivia had opted for strawberry. He gave Abby hers first and began slicing the strawberries to put on top of Olivia's. He held a piece out to her and she grabbed it between her lips with a smile. He wanted to kiss her but up until now they had been cautious in front of Abby. He had only ever given her a kiss atop the head or on the cheek while the girl was watching. As if reading his mind Olivia gave him a kiss on his lips. Abby didn't take any notice and if she did it didn't bother her.

When hey finsihed eating and spent the rest of the day together.

* * *

So they admitted it finally =)

another big step for them in the next chapter


	11. Chapter 11

It had been two weeks since the ball. Olivia had finally been cleared to go into her apartment. Elliot agreed to go with her and she had arranged for Abby to go to a friends house for the day. Elliot had explained to her that despite the fact they had someone in to clean up most of the soot smoke damage there was no way to remove all of it.

When they entered the apartment Olivia had gone quiet. Elliot tried giving her support by squeezing her shoulders. The things that weren't ruined had been quickly cleaned off and put into boxes. All of the clothes and manchester had yet to be washed and were in several garbage bags. The walls had been cleaned but still had a gray tinge. It still had a slight smell of smoke.

Olivia walked from room to room observing the damage. When she reached Abbys room she couldn't stop the tears that sprang to her eyes. Elliot had been quietly observing up until now.

"Ohh Liv. It's ok sweetheart," he said pulling her into a hug.

"I'm sorry. I 've just been trying to be positive about everything and it has just kind of hit me."

"I should've came and cleaned up a bit more before bringing you here. It's a lot to take in and you can't hold it in forever."

"This is where Abby grew up and its just ruined,"she spoke into his chest.

"Come on let's go somewhere else to calm down for a bit Ok?"

He brought them to a coffe shop down the road. He got her favorite and sat them at a small table.

"Liv we will do whatever you want to, you've got a few options. We can work on fixing it up to how it used to be or you could use your insurance pay out and get a new place."

"How long do you think it would take to fix it all?"

"At least a month. Most of the kitchen and bathroom facilities will have to be replaced. It needs a new coat of paint and a lot of things need replacing."

"It could take just as long to find a new place," she said with a sigh.

"First, we will get the boxes and we can go through them. It will give you some time to think about what you want to do."

They got the boxes and brought them to Olivias temporary home. They were going through them sorting everything out and tidying anything that wasn't quite clean. Most of the items that had been destroyed were plastic items that had melted from the heat. Some of her photos were also destroyed but Olivia was happy to see she still had some intact. After everything was sorted back into the boxes the pair sat on the floor. Olivia had scooted so she had her back to his chest.

"How you feeling ?" He asked.

"I'm ok. I still have no idea what I'm going to do."

"There is another option I may have left out."

"What's that?" She asked turning to look at him.

"You guys could move in with me," when she didn't say anything he continued. "I have the room. I know it might seem soon but I love having you around. Besides, if we continue how we are it would happen eventually anyways, right?"

She was still looking at him with a surprised expression. He kissed the top of her head.

"I'm not going to push you into anything you aren't ready for. Just think about all of your options and let me know what you decide."

"Just give me some time to think about it," she said quietly. He kissed her and nodded. They relaxed together for a little while before she went to pick up Abby and he made his way home.

Later after Abby had went to sleep she had called Andrea to get her opinion.

"He asked you to move in? Congratulations, this is huge," Andrea practically yelled down the phone.

"I didn't say yes. I said I had to think about it."

"What is there to think about ? You love him and he loves you and Abby"

"There is a lot to consider. What if we don't work out? There is much more at stake if we are living together."

"Olive, you need to learn how to stop worrying. I have never seen you as happy as you've been since he came into the picture. He is perfect for you, when you two are together you shine," she said refering to night they had gone out to a local pub.

"I do love him and I've never felt like this in a relationship before."

"I think you should do it. Abby loves having him around," she said trying to give her friend one last push. She knew that since the ball he had stayed at Olivia's a couple of nights. Olivia had called her worried that she might have done the wrong thing by Abby. Andrea told her to calm down and that if Abby was happy then nothing was wrong. She had told her that Abby loved having Elliot there and he had showered her with a attention.

"I think I will," Olivia responded with a large smile. After finishing her discussion with Andrea she dialed Elliot's number.

"Stabler," he answered without looking at the caller id.

"Hello there detective Stabler."

"Hi Miss Benson. "

She could hear the smile in his voice and was happy she could put it there.

"I miss you already," she said.

"I miss you too. Is Abby already asleep?"

"Yeah I didn't get a chance to give her the good news."

"What good news?"

"That we will be moving in with you and Chunks."

"Yeah?"

His heart soared when she had said it and his smile was back.

"Yeah. I love you and I want to live with you."

"I love you and Abby so much. We can move your stuff in on Sunday because I've got to work at the fire department Saturday. Oh and we have get Abby a new bed of her own. Is there anything you want to replace as well?"

She laughed,"No I will just sort out some stuff for Abby. You're sweet."

* * *

Sunday came soon enough. Olivia had choose some furniture to go in Abbys room during the week and Elliot had arranged to pick it up Sunday afternoon. He had helped her bring their belongings to his home and had cleared half of his closet and half of his dresser for her. They had gone through her boxes and decided on places for photos and knick knacks together. Olivia had surprised him and got the photo of him and Abby dancing printed and framed. He hung it proudly in the hallway. He spent the evening putting togethers Abby's new bed, dresser, and side tables.

He had taken a day off during the week and spent it painting the room pink as a suprise for Abby. She had been so excited to hear the news that they would be moving in with Elliot. She hadn't stopped talking about it all week. While Elliot and Olivia had been setting up the house she had spent most of the day running around with Chunks. When her room had finally come together Olivia called her in.

"You ready to see it ?"

Abby nodded enthusiastically. Olivia led her through the door as Elliot watched from inside the room. Abby looked around the room with wide eyes.

"I love it! Thank you, thank you, thank you !"

* * *

Later on that night while in bed Elliot and Olivia had been in a pretty heated make out session. Olivia removed her top and straddled his boxer clad lap.

"What about Abby?" He asked.

"She is sleeping. Unless you're a screamer she isn't waking up."

"Are you sure ?"

"El, we are going to have to have sex with her in the house eventually or we won't be having much fun. Besides the door is locked."

His kissed her lips with a smile. She peppered kisses down his bare chest from her position on his lap. When she reached his boxers she removed them while keeping eye contact with him. He was already hard as she grasped his length in her hand. She gave him a sultry smile as she swirled her tongue around this tip. Slowly she lowered her mouth and took all of him in. His hand tangled in her hair as he moaned appreciatively. Her pace was teasingly slow and he watched as her head bobbed over him. When she moaned the vibrations caused him to buck his hips and he saw her smile around him.

"Jesus Liv," he said through gritted teeth.

She scraped her names along his stomach and took him into her mouth even further. She released him with a pop and swirled her tongue around his tip before taking him back in. She had quickened her pace and it was driving him crazy.

"I want you Liv," he said hoping she understood that he wanted to cum inside her body and not her mouth. As always they were in sync and she kissed her way back up his body before capturing his mouth. He kissed her with passion and he could taste himself on her. He flipped them over so he was on top. He grabbed her cotton panties with one hand before asking.

"Can you live without these?"

She nodded despite being a bit confused. All was clear when he ripped them right of her body. She let out a small laugh.

"I love you so much," he said as he entered her. She moaned at the pleasant invasion.

"I love you too."

Their pace was fast. She met every one of his thrusts with one of her own. Her nails scraped along his back as she planted hot kisses on his shoulder. He ran one hand through her hair and held himself up with the other. They held eye contact most of the time. Olivia had never experienced sex like this with any other man. He could read her and she could read him. He was so attentive to her needs and always made her feel loved and beautiful. Some of the other men she had been with had satisfied her but never completely. Something always felt like it was lacking, up until now she never knew what it was. With Elliot everything was fire. She had never had such passion with someone. He loved her so wholly and it was unique from anything she had ever experienced.

Elliot felt very similar. He had never felt such passion with a woman before. He had been with beautiful women before but none drove him crazy like she did. He wanted to shower her in love. He had never felt so satisfied from kissing a woman let alone making love to one. That alone said something. He had never called it making love before, he almost always referred to it as sex. With Olivia though they were making love. There was passion and promise in every touch, he never wanted to let her go.

"Oh god Elliot," she moaned when he hit a particularly good spot. She could feel the tension building and knew it wouldn't take long for her to reach her climax. He sensed this and shifted one of her legs onto his shoulder bringing her body closer to his. The action pushed him that much further iside of her and she moaned . He used his thumb to rub her clit and it brought her over the edge. She tightened around him as she came and it was enough to push him to the brink. He captured her groans with his mouth as she came around him and smiled when she looked up at him with heavy eyes. They lay together for a moment before showering and falling asleep in each others arms.

* * *

Ok SO I started the next chapter and scrapped the idea cause I didn't like it. I work a double tomorrow so if I can write a new one today then I will get it up before work

On another note I am going away for a few days next week so I probably wont update while I am gone. But I kind of wanted to try to end this soonish cause I think I know where I want to end it.

As always you reviewers are legendary! thanks for being amazing!


	12. Chapter 12

Living together had been a dream come true for the pair. Elliot was a huge help with Abby. He treated her as if she was his own, tucking her into bed every night with a kiss and dropping her off at daycare some mornings. Chunks was loving it as well, every night he slept on the end of Abby's bed. Elliot and Olivia's relationship had flourished and they enjoyed being able to wake up in each others arms. They weren't perfect of course, since moving in together they had a few disagreements. They were always trivial however, she would complain because he left the toilet seat up or he would have to constantly remind to put the cap back on the toothpaste. She wouldn't trade it for the world though, she had never had a relationship feel so right.

* * *

Olivia sat in her classroom going over a few papers. Her class was at lunch and weren't due back for another 10 minutes. Her cell phone rang from inside her pocket.

"Hello?"

"Olivia Benson?"

"Speaking"

"My name is Sharon I am a nurse in the emergency department at Mercy General . I am calling on behalf of Elliot Stabler."

"Oh god is he ok? What happened?" The blood drained from her face and she thought she might throw up. She knew there were risks involved in his job but he had always promised her he would be safe.

"He was involved in a stabbing this afternoon. He is in stable condition"

"I will be there in 20 minutes," she said before hanging up. She ran to Andrea's classroom and asked her to watch her class for the rest of the day and told her Elliot was in hospital. Andrea agreed and Olivia rushed to Mercy General.

* * *

After asking the woman on reception for his room number she ran down the hallway. She could see him sitting in a chair inside the room. He was shirtless and had a few scrapes on his arms and a dark bruise on his cheek. The large bandage on his rib cage was what stuck out most to Olivia. Tears sprang to her eyes as she entered the room. Before she could even speak he took her into his arms.

"Its ok. I'm ok," he said stroking her hair.

"You're not ok. You were stabbed," she said her fingers lightly grazing his bandage.

"I know. I'm all patched up though and good as new." He took her hand and kissed it. She took a deep breath collecting herself. She wasn't sure what to expect when she got here but was relieved to see he was acting his normal self. She was still trying to wrap her head around the situation.

"What happened?"

"A perp ran from us. I caught up to him and he pulled out a knife."

She didn't say anything and just hugged him. She stayed in his arms for a few moments before speaking.

"Does it hurt very bad?"

"When I move too quick. They gave me some painkillers though so I am ok for now. The wounds aren't too deep."

"When can you go home?"

"I am just waiting on a prescription from the doctor. They said the stitches will dissolve on their own so I shouldn't need a follow up appointment."

Olivia had called Andrea from the hospital and asked her to pick up Abby from daycare. She also brought her up to date on how Elliot was doing. They were soon on their way home and they couldn't have been happier. The day had drained them both mentally and physically.

When they walked through the door Abby squealed and hugged Elliot's legs.

"Are you okay Elliot ? Aunt Andy said you got a boo boo."

"I'm ok sweety." He said picking her up and settling her on his uninjured side. She saw the bruise on his cheek and she touched it lightly with her chubby fingers.

"Did a bad guy hurt you?"

"Yeah but we caught him and he is in big trouble now."

"Why did he hurt you?"

"I'm not sure Abby."

"I'm sorry you got hurt," she said leaning her head on his shoulder

They spent the rest of the day relaxing together. Abby hadn't left his side all evening. She hadn't been her bubbly self all afternoon despite Elliot's efforts to show her he was ok. She had gotten a bit more excited when he told her that he wouldn't be going to work for a couple of days and they would get to spend that time together.

* * *

"She is worried about you. She loves you," Olivia said. They were laying in bed together after putting Abby to bed.

"I love her too. She gets the worrying from her mother, I keep telling you two that I am ok."

"I know. You can't fault us for wanting you to be safe."

"I am safe and I will keep my girls safe too. She is getting excited for her birthday next month," he said changing the subject.

"Yeah, we will have to start planning for it." He felt her smile into his shirt.

A few minutes of silence passed.

"Do you want to have any more kids?" He asked surprising her.

" Ummm yeah someday I would love to have another baby. Why? You offering?" She joked.

"As much as I love that idea, I would like to marry you first," he paused before continuing," if that is what you would want someday." He was cautious with the topic. He wasn't proposing, not like this. He wanted to make his intentions clear though and also see if she was interested in the same things as him.

"That sounds like something I could live with." She looked up at him from her spot on his chest. She smiled to herself. He wasn't proposing but it still sounded promising. He had obviously entertained the idea as a possibility for the future. She couldn't think of anything sweeter than a future with him. They were interrupted by a loud cry from Abbys room and the pair got up and made their way down the hall. When they got to her room Abby was in tears with her head under the covers. Olivia gathered her into her arms and stroked her hair.

"What's wrong hunny?"

"I had a bad dream," she sobbed. Elliot had sat next to Olivia and was rubbing Abby's back.

"What happened in your dream ?"

"The bad guys were hurting Elliot. I tried to stop them but I wasn't strong enough."

"Ohh Abby. I'm ok nobody is gonna hurt me," Elliot said. They sat there for a few minutes as Abby's tears subsided. She was cuddled into both Olivia and Elliot with a firm grip on Elliot's hand.

"Can I sleep in your bed?"

"Of course you can," he said scooping her up and making their way down the hall. He settled them into bed , with Abby settled between the two adults. His arm was stretched around both girls and Abby was settled into his side. Olivia smiled as Elliot began telling her a silly story to help her fall asleep. She kissed the fingers on his hand that rested on her shoulder and he gave her a soft smile.

"I love you, daddy," Abby said drifting off to sleep. Olivia's head whipped around to watch the pair after hearing that.

"I love you Abby " he said giving her a kiss on her forhead. Olivia saw as a small tear slipped from his eye and he gave her a wide smile. She leaned over and gave him a meaningful kiss. He was happy to see she hadn't panicked the moment Abby said it. He felt extremely privileged that the little girl had given him the title. He loved her with all his heart and was happy to be a father figure to her. It took a few moments for everything to sink in before he was able to fall asleep.

Olivia was also happy she had chosen the title for Elliot. He was an excellent father figure for her and already loved her unconditionally. If earlier's conversation was any indication than their relationship was clearly headed somewhere. She snuggled deeper into his arms before drifting off happily with her little family.

* * *

sorry it has taken so long to get this up. I must have rewrote it like 3 times and I am still not 100 percent happy with it

I am going away for a few days so probably will be a little while before more comes

I think I am gonna wrap this up soon as I think I know how I want it to end but need to figure out how to make it happen.


	13. Chapter 13

"You spoil her rotten you know," Olivia said as they went to the checkout counter.

"She deserves it," Elliot responded.

They had brought Abby to a very large toy store for her birthday. They had told the young girl she could pick one new toy since she had already received a few things at her birthday party. Abby had been very well behaved and hadn't thrown a tantrum when she couldn't decide between two toys. The adults had watched her go back and forth between the two toys before Elliot agreed to buy both for her.

"Thank you daddy!" Abby squealed when they got in the car.

"Your welcome Abby. Don't forget to say thank you to your mommy"

"Thank you mommy."

"You're welcome. Are you ready to go to the candy store ?"

She nodded her head furiously as she stroked her new dolls hair. They had started the day with a pancake breakfast at home and then in the afternoon they went to feed the ducks at the small pond down the road. It was one of Abby's favorite things to do. After feeding the ducks they had headed to the toystore. Once they were finished at the candystore they were going to be stopping at the fair that was in day had been orchestrated by Elliot. They had a small birthday party at their house earlier in the week. He had suggested the idea to Olivia saying it might be more special spending her actual birthday together as a family. She had of course agreed. She loved seeing the smile on Abby's face with every new activity he had planned.

* * *

At the candy store Olivia and Elliot carried the small clear bag as Abby scoured through all the candies. Every now and then she would make a decision and they would help her put it in the bag. As it worked on weight she was welcome to choose any type of candy she wanted. Much to her disapproval they had told her she wasn't allowed to eat it all at once.

"Mommy I want this one!" She said standing in front a sweet treat. Olivia helped her put some in the bag when she noticed Elliot wasn't with them.

"Where did you disappear off to?" She asked as she grasped his hand in hers a few minutes later when he returned.

"I got you a surprise" he said bringing a bag from behind his back with his free hand.

"Ohh what is it?"

"Only the best thing you will ever taste. Open up," he said bringing a chocolate out of the bag. He put it in her mouth and watched as her eyes rolled back.

"Oh god, that is delicious" she said with a moan.

"I would buy you a million of them if it meant I got to hear that sound come out of your mouth," He said lowly as he took her into his arms. when he kissed her lightly on the lips he could taste the chocolate she had just eaten. He could've taken it further but knew better, as they were in public.

"I know something else that produces a sound like that," she said cheekily into his should with a light laugh.

"I'll keep that in mind for later ,"he kissed the spot above her ear before they continued to follow Abby around the store

* * *

When the trio got to the fair the sun was just starting to set. Abby had been practically bouncing since she had it in her sights. The bright lights and loud noises had enticed her and she couldn't wait to get had purchased their tickets for the rides and had started having a look around when Abby had spotted the ferris wheel.

"Mommy, daddy can we go on that one?"

Elliot saw Olivia's face fill with nerves. He knew she didn't like heights.

"How about just me and you go, Abby?"

She was content with that and they boarded the ride togther. Abby snuggled into Elliot's side as the cart got to the top. He smiled and put his arm around her.

"I love you daddy"

"I love you too Abby, so much"

"This is the best day ever"

He planted a kiss on top of her head as they enjoyed the rest of their was excitedly pointing to everything she could see out in the distance. Olivia smiled at the pair of them. She saw abby cuddle into Elliot's side and she couldn't help but feel that is where they both belonged. Everything in their relationship had been wonderful and she loved him with all her heart. She could see the undeiable love he had for Abby and knew he wouldn't hurt them.

After the ferris wheel they took abby to play some games. She had a lot of fun but being so young she wasn't particularly skilled enough to win a large prize. She got a frown after failing to win a very large teddy bear. When they came up to a booth where you had to shoot small targets with a bb gun Elliot handed the man his money. The fact that he was a police officer worked in his favor and the girls watched on as he nailed every target. Abby was thrilled when she was handed a giant stuffed monkey. It was nearly as tall as her but she refused to let go of it. They enjoyed a few more rides and games as Abby carried her large friend along.

When they got home they ordered a pizza. Everyone ate and they gave Abby a bath before putting her to bed.

"I expected much more of a fight from her tonight," Elliot said after she was sound asleep.

"She had a long day she is pretty exhausted," Olivia responded as she began cleaning up the mess from dinner. Elliot began doing the few dishes in the sink.

"Did you have a good day?"

"It was perfect, El. She will remember this birthday forever" she said coming to wrap her arms around his waist from behind. Olvia hadn't been lying, the day had been simple yet perfect. She was still amazed at how Elliot managed to make both her and Abby feel as if they were the only thing that mattered in the world. Whenever they were spending a day together he always went out of his way to plan things that he knew they would enjoy. He always took that extra step. She wasn't naive in thinking he was perfect but she loved his flaws all the same. She loved the fact that because of his job he was sometimes over protective. She loved that when he drank a bit too much he would snore. Nothing about him made her feel insecure or unstable.

He turned in her arms and she laid her head on his chest. He could tell she was deep in thought but she didn't look panicked, he actually thought she looked quite happy. He squeezed her a bit tighter.

"What are you thinking about beautiful?" He said quietly.

He felt her smile against his chest.

"Marry me" came her muffled reply.

"What?" He asked not sure if he heard her correctly.

"Marry me. I love you and I don't want to wait to spend forever with you."

He didn't say anything and they hadn't moved. She knew it came out of blue so she couldn't fault him for being caught off guard. When he pulled out of the embrace and walked toward their bedroom she couldn't help but panic. She knew they hadn't been together for that long but she thought what they had was magical. Tears fell from her eyes. She felt a bit like a fool. She had been impulsive and he wasn't ready to take such a large step like that one. She just hoped she hadn't ruined everything.

When Elliot returned a minute later with a small jewelry box in his hand he gave her a soft smile while looking into her eyes. she let out a laugh that kind of sounded like a sob when she saw the box. He brushed her tears with his thumb and got on his knees in front of her.

"I bought this last week. I thought I would be holding on to it for a little while longer, but you never stop surprising me. I love you and Abby with all my heart and I want to be a part of your lives forever. Be my wife."

Olivia's tears were falling more frequently now as she watched him on his knees. He had bought the ring last week. She couldn't find any words. She kneeled in front of him and gave him a deep kiss. Her tears had subsided and she was finally begining to process everything that had just happened. He took her hand after their mouths parted and he slipped the ring on her finger.

"I'm taking that as a yes," he said with a smile.

"Well technically I asked you so yeah I'd say so," she said with a laugh never taking her eyes off the ring.

He kissed her with a laugh, "Let's just call it a joint effort."

They were still knealing so he stood and took her hand lifting her to her feet. He lifted her hand and kissed the finger that now wore his ring. She smiled took his hand and led them to the bedroom.

"I am gonna be Olivia Stabler," she said with amazement as they walked down the hall. That night they made love with a passionate intensity. Afterwards Olivia lay staring at her rings before falling asleep in Elliot's arms.

* * *

SOOO sorry everybody!

please put down the pitchforks! I know I have been super awful not updating in over a week!

hopefully you all enjoy this despite that=) I have already started the next chapter. Depending on how that one goes I think I will end this at 15. Love you guys! review!


	14. Chapter 14

After talking about it the pair had decided to have a longer engagement. They wanted at least a year to save money and plan the wedding. If it was up to Abby they would've been having the wedding tomorrow.

_"We are having a wedding?" She asked excitedly after hearing the news._

_"Yeah" olivia answered with a smile._

_"You're gonna wear a big dress? Do I get a dress? Is it gonna be at a castle like in the movies?"_

_"We can get you a dress and no it won't be at a castle. It won't be for a while though."_

_"Like how long?"_

_"Not until after your next birthday."_

_"That is forever away," she said with a pout._

_"Well there is a lot to plan and we are gonna need you to help us."_

It had been two months since they got engaged and a few things were slowly being planned. They knew they wanted an outdoor setting, most likely in the autumn. The color scheme was still up in the air but Olivia had suggested a pale yellow. They had searched online at a few potential locations but hadn't scheduled anything yet. Elliot didn't know much about flowers so whenever Olivia would bring it up he would just agree with her ideas. She couldn't resist looking at a few dresses and Andrea had come with her to a small bridal boutique for the day.

"That one is beautiful but not very you. You need something more form fitting," Andrea said when Olivia exited in an empire waist dress that was loose all the way down. She pulled out a great looking snug dress with a mermaid bottom. Olivia took it back to the fitting room with her while Andrea continued browsing.

"Andy, I can't come out in this thing!"

"Olive I'm sure you look fine," she said rolling her eyes at her friend. She was always telling Olivia she was too insecure. She had a figure to die for and she was an absolute stunner. So many men had treated her like shit in her life that she was always getting down on herself. She had been so much happier since Elliot had come along and Andrea was thankful for that.

"Its not that," Olivia said shyly from the room and Andrea made her way over.

"What is it?" She asked through the door.

"It doesn't fit. It won't zip" Olivia said opening the door to let Andrea in. Andrea saw Olivia with the back of the dress wide open.

"Let me try."

She managed to just get the zipper up and she watched as Olivia examined herself in the mirror.

"When did I put on weight? " she said smooting a hand over the small bulge in her stomach.

"Your probably bloated. Did you eat before coming? Is it that time of the month?"

"Oh god" Olivia said stopping her actions.

"What is it?"

"I'm late."

"Oh my god. How late?"

"Really late. I didn't get my period last month but I got the symptoms. Bloating, cravings, so I thought nothing of it. This week aunt flo was meant to be visiting but hasn't showed up yet. I was being optimistic but I almost always have it by now."

"Olivia! You need to take a test."

"I can't be pregnant. I'm probably just bloated right?"

Andrea gave her a sympathetic smile. Olivia sighed and covered her face in her hands.

"Help me out of this dress. I need to go home."

Andrea helped her out of the dress before they rushed out of the store. They stopped at the pharmacy before going to Olivia's. After purchasing a pregnancy test and a large bottle of Gatorade they left. They got to Olivia's and she had finished the drink and was busting to go to the toilet. Olivia hesitated before getting out of the car.

"I can stay if you want," Andrea said.

"No I will be fine. Elliot and Abby will be home in a few hours."

Andrea gave her a hug before she left. Olivia made her way into the house and headed toward the bathroom. It wasn't the first pregnancy test she had taken so she knew the drill. She refused to watch the test as she set the timer. As she waited for the results so many thoughts ran through her head. _How could I have been so stupid ? You never miss your period. Talk about denial. What was Elliot going to think? He wanted kids so he wouldn't be upset, right? They were getting married anyways, so kids would have been in their future. But the timing was all wrong. Sure their relationship was going great but they were trying to save and plan for their wedding. It's hard to save with a baby around._ She took a deep breath as the timer went off. She took a look at the test and saw the two blue lines. Positive. She was pregnant.

"Oh my god," she whispered. A couple of small tears fell from her eyes. All the panic she felt when she was waiting was overshadowed by happiness. She was still nervous. She still had to tell Elliot and bringing a life into the world was a huge responsibility, even if she had done it before. But she was happy at the idea of having a baby around again. Abby would be a great big sister and she knew Elliot was going to be a good father. She only hoped he was as excited as she was. She pulled herself together and decided to have a nice bubble bath before her favorite people returned.

Elliot walked through the door carrying Abby sometime later. The two had spent the day together while Olivia went to look at dresses. Elliiot deposited Abby on the couch and put on some cartoons for her before making his way to the bedroom. Olivia had just finished getting dressed and was toweling off her hair. He smiled and made his way over to her, planting a kiss on her mouth.

"You smell good. How was your day?"

"Good," she replied giving him a smile before kissing him again, deeper this time. His eye brows raised as he moved his hands to her hips and settled into the kiss.

"What was that for?"

"Because you are amazing and I love you."

"I'm not going to argue with that logic." He studied her for a moment. She was positively beautiful this afternoon. Every now and then he had moments where he wanted to get on his knees and thank god for sending him Olivia and Abby, this was one of those moments. He didn't know what he did to deserve the pair but he was never going to let them go.

"Let's go see our girl. I missed her today," Olivia said pulling him out of moment.

* * *

Later on in the evening after Abby had gone to sleep she was all nerves. She had been waiting for the right time to tell him and she knew it was soon. He had gone to take a shower so it gave her some time. She ran and got the test out of her bedside table before returning to the couch. Not long later she heard him exit the shower and she waited for him to get dressed. When he entered the living room he knew right away something was going on.

"Elliot we need to talk."

"Sure. Is everything ok?"

"Everything is great. I just have something I need to show you," she said. She had the test hidden from his view behind her back. He wasn't sure what to think. Shr took a deep breath and handed him the test. He studied it for a moment before realizing what it was and what it meant. He looked into her eyes to see them full of worry. He gave a wide smile as his eyes darted from the test to her eyes a few times.

"You're pregnant?"

She nodded. He couldn't help himself, he gathered her into his arms and gave her a tight hug. His lips were on hers as both hands cupped her face. She smiled into the kiss and let out a small laugh as all the nerves she had left her body. She never thought he would be disappointed but wasn't sure what reaction to expect. The last time she had to do this it was to a man who left her a single mother. Elliot was going to be an amazing father.

"I'm gonna be a daddy," there was a slight pause before he continued with a smile,"again."

She couldn't stop the tears that fell from her eyes. The way he referred to Abby as his own was something that still touched her. All she had ever wanted for the girl was a real family and she finally had it. He wiped her tears before pulling her into him. He planted light kisses above her ear while whispering 'i love you's'. She let the happy tears fall as she embraced the moment. After a few moment she pulled back from the embrace.

"I'm happy," she said.

"I know sweetheart, me too," he replied. She saw the evidence on his cheeks that he had also let a few tears fall. She pecked his lips before taking his hand and leading them to the bedroom.

They settled themselves on the matress together. Elliot splayed a hand over her still flat stomach and she covered it with one of her own. They lay together silently for awhile, sharing a kiss every now and then. The kisses became more frequent and he moved his body on top of hers as he kissed her deeply, not hiding his growing erection. She moaned into the kiss and rolled her body up to meet his. His hand now settled on her hip while one tangled in her hair as he placed hot open mouthed kisses on her neck. He always found her attractive but the fact she was carrying his baby was throwing him over the edge. She was absolutely glowing.

She reached for the hem of his shirt and removed it from his body. He got to work catching up and worked at removing her sweatpants. Soon they were both naked. Their kisses were long and passionate. Elliot reached a hand between her legs and stroked two fingers along her core. She arched her back as he teased her clit with his thumb. The noises she was making were driving him crazy. He entered her slowly as she peppered kisses all over kis neck. All of their senses were on fire,each thrust was slow and deep and she matched it with one of her own. She could feel his hot breath on her shoulder and she was overcome with his distinctive scent. There was no denying she loved him and she was overwhelmed at the idea of starting a family together. He pulled back and looked into her eyes as she kissed him again. The night had been fueled by the love they felt at the news.

"I love you," she said breathlessly.

"I love you so much,"he replied.

He quickened his pace and the pressure began building in her lower stomach. He lifted one of her legs to his shoulder and wrapped one around his torso as he kneeled back, leaving her in his full view. The new position had hit a particularly good spot and she tightened around him unable to stop her release. He slowed his pace and kissed her as she rode out her peak. When she came down from her high they made eye contact.

"You're amazingly beautiful."

He rubbed her clit while he continued his slow pace. They both knew it wouldn't take much and she would be pushed over the edge again. He grabbed her hips possesively as he trailed kisses up her stomach before taking a hardened nipple into his mouth. She scraped her nails along his scalp with one hand as the other grasped his arm. He used his fingers to tease the other nipple as he released the one in his mouth with a pop. His thrusts became hard and fast as her head fell back with a moan.

"God El," she moaned as her back arched. Her nails dug into his thighs as she took everything he was giving her. He could read her like a book and always knew exactly what she needed. He was doing everything he could to show her he loved her and that he worshiped the body that was carrying his child. He took her moans as a sign he was doing the right things. She took her leg from his shoulder and moved it to his waist as she lifted herself off the matress and rested on her arms. She met his mouth with hers and matched every one of his thrusts with one just as desperate and moaned into his kiss as she reached climax. She felt him pulse inside of her as he spilled his seed into her with a Groan .They rested their foreheads together as they came down and collapsed back onto the mattress. He took her into his arms and their breathing began to even out as he rested his hand on her stomach.

"That was incredible," she said entwining their fingers. He kissed her cheek with a tired smile.

"You're increduble."

They settled into each others arms, their hands still resting over her stomach, and soon drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Dont kill me. I have been working on this for 3 days trying to get it perfect. Its not perfect but I dont hate it so forgive me for the wait! ( I am pretty awful at smut haha)

I will try to start the next chapter tomorrow but it could be another few days before an update. I hope you like it =)...review please!


	15. Chapter 15

"Seriously calm down Andy. I'm the one getting married ,shouldn't I be freaking out?"

"I'm freaking out for the both of us. You are way too calm, we still have to put your dress on and we only have an hour," Andy said as she helped do Olivia's hair. Andy was Olivia's maid of honor and was trying to make sure everything was organized for her to walk down the aisle. She had made sure all the flowers were in the right spots, the preist had made it, the families got the appropriate seats, and of course was helping the bride get ready.

Olivia was blissfully calm despite it being the day of her wedding. They had done things a bit backwards, having a familt first and then getting married, but she wouldn't trade it for anything. Abby, who would soon be eight, was playing with her barbies in the corner. Olivia smiled at her and how grown up she looked in her dress.

"I am gonna go get some fresh air. Can you keep an eye on Abby?"

Andy nodded as she talked frantically on the phone. Olivia appreciated the effort her friend was going through but she wished she wouldn't stress so much. She didn't need every detail to be perfect, she was just thankful for the day as a whole. She made her way down the hallway where she knew her husband was with his best man and their son. She knocked on the door and George answered.

"Olivia, aren't you supposed to be getting ready? Did you change your mind? I wouldn't blame you' I've been with him for one night and I'm sick of him," he said with a laugh.

"No I just wanted to talk to my future husband," she said with a smile.

"Sorry, I've been warned. I am not allowed to let you see him, something about tradition." Olivia rolled her eyes, typical Andy. It was Olivia's own fault for being so predictable, but she couldn't help it if she was in love with Elliot and didn't want to be away from him.

"I will just talk to him through the door, I won't peek I promise," she said with a pout.

"Ok, but just remember if you peek it's my head not yours," he said going back in the room.

"Elliot, Olivia is here she wants to talk to you through the door."

He looked up from his spot on the couch where he was playing with their 3 year old son, Cooper. He had dark hair with fair skin and blue eues just like his father. Elliot was always saying he was just like his mother, but if you asked Olivia she would say he was the spitting image of his father. Elliot hadn't seen Olivia or Abby since the night before when he went to stay at George's house. It was a stupid tradition he thought, but the girls were into it so he went along.

"Can you take Coop and give me and Liv some time?"

"Sure no problem. Let's go get some snacks, aye buddy?" He lifted Cooper from the couch and was making his way towards the door when Elliot spoke up.

"How does she look?"

"You're a lucky man," he said with a chuckle.

Elliot made his way to the door leaving it open a crack but not looking through. He heard her sit on the floor on the outside of the door and he did the same. They were now sitting with their backs along the same wall and the door was off to his left side. If he looked through the crack he could see her fingers resting on the carpet.

"You ok Liv?"

"Yeah, of course. I just missed you and wanted to be with you."

"Me and Cooper missed our girls. Are you nervous?"

"No, I'm excited though."

He pushed his hand through the door and wrapped it around hers. He couldn't see but she gave a wide smile.

"Me too. We have been through so much together, we can handle whatever our lives bring," he said as his thumb rubbed soothing circles on her hand.

"It's been a great three years being your fiance', but I can't wait to be your wife."

"Yeah we have some pretty great memories."

They both sat silently for awhile thinking of different moments in their lives.

"I will never forget when we found out it was a boy. I didn't expect Abby to react like that," he said with a laugh. She laughed as well thinking back to the day.

* * *

_The three of them were gathered in the living room. They had just found out the sex of the baby and couldn't wait to tell Abby. She had been asking Olivia if she was going to have a little sister since she found out about the baby._

_"Guess what happened today Abby," elliot said with a wide smile. He was excited to share the news. He had been so attentive and excited since he found out Olivia was pregnant. They had started looking for a larger house so the baby could have its own room. The three of them would talk to Olivia's belly always referng to the new life as "squirt". Today that all changed though. He was having a son. He was overjoyed. He couldn't wait to teach him how to play football and ride a bike. He wanted to make sure he knew how to treat a lady and be the perfect gentleman._

_"What daddy?"_

_"The doctor told us whether the baby was a boy or a girl," Olivia continued for him giving him a smile._

_"Really? Do I get a sister?"_

_"You're gonna have a little brother," he said gently. He knew she wanted a sister so he expected the frown that adorned her face. What he didn't expect was when tears fell from her eyes and she began sobbing. He locked eyes with Olivia as he scooped the girl into his arms. "Aww abby, why are you crying?"_

_"I wanted a sister," she wailed. Olivia and elliot couldn't help but chuckle as they soothed the young girl. _

_"I hate boys," she whined._

_"You love daddy right?" Elliot asked as he held her close to him. When she nodded he continued._

_"You will love your brother, too. I promise."_

_She cried fro awhile longer but it wasn't long and she came around to the idea. She wasn't as enthusiastic as she had been at the idea of a girl but she was young and it was expected._

* * *

"She fell in love with him though," Olivia said with a smile leaning her head against the wall, still holding her soon to be husband's hand.

"We all did."

* * *

_"Mommy, he is looking at me!"_

_"He recognizes your voice. He knows his big sister is holding him."_

_They were sitting in the hospital room. Olivia had given birth only a few hours earlier. Abby was sitting in the chair beside the bed and Elliot had positioned the newborn in her arms, helping her to stabilize his head. He was squatted next to the chair smoothing his thumb over the peach fuzz on his sons head. His other hand was clasped in Olivia's as they embraced this moment with their family._

_"I love you Cooper," she whispered before planting a kiss on his nose. He let out a gurgle when she did and Abby's eyes lit up. Olivia wiped away the small tear that fell. Her life was perfect in this moment. Elliot brought her hand to his mouth and kissed it and gave her a knowing smile._

_He had assisted Olivia during the birth. He got her ice chips and water, smoothed the hair from her face, and went over the breathing techniques with her. He had gained so much respect for Olivia after watching the strength and persistence she showed. Nothing compared to the pride and happiness he felt when he heard Cooper's loud cry for the first time . He had been the first to hold his son, as he carried him over and placed him on Olivia's chest. Her body had been put through hell but she was glowing and beautiful as she held their baby boy. He cried, unashamed, as he stroked her hair and kissed her lips as they looked at their son. He loved his family more than anything and he felt so proud having helped bring this life into the world._

_"Hello, Cooper. Mommy and daddy are so happy to finally meet you," Olivia cooed as she watched her bundle of joy. She smiled up at Elliot as he swiped at his eyes. She knew he was happy and her heart soared at the sight of him meeting their son. _

_"Mommy and daddy love you so much," he said placing a kiss on the babies forehead._

* * *

"You're an amazing father."

"I take my lead from you. You're so patient and you always seem to know exactly what to do. There have been moments I wanted to pull my hair out and you always anchor me," he responded.

* * *

_Both of the kids were sick. Abby had caught chicken pox from school and had been miserable for days. Cooper was teething and was recovering from an ear infection. Olivia and Elliot had got minimal to no sleep for the last two nights. If it wasn't Abby awake all night from her endless scratching then it was Cooper crying out from the pain. They had taken turns with who got up but in the end everyone in the house ended up awake._

_Olivia walked into the kitchen to get a cup of coffee after finally getting Abby back to sleep. Elliot handed out the mug he had already made for her. He had just spent the last hour in Cooper's room. He had bags under his eyes and held a lot of tension in his shoulders. She smiled gratefully taking the cup and making her way over to him. He opened his arms and she settled into them._

_"This is the week from hell," he said gruffly._

_"Why don't you go sleep for a few hours," she said running her hands up and down his back. He let out an appreciative groan at the contact._

_"No its alright. I'm up now."_

_"You're so tense. Let me give you a back rub," she said taking a step back. She knew the week had been taking a toll on him. She was able to take a few days off work to stay home with the kids, as a result when they napped she was able to catch a few hours as well. Elliot wasn't as fortunate and had to spend the day at work and come home to sleepless nights. He had been so patient despite being exhausted. _

_"That's sweet of you. We are both tired, I can't let you do that."_

_"I'm not taking no for an answer," she said taking his hand and dragging him down the hall. He was too tired to argue as he laid across the bed. She straddled his thighs, got some lotion they had lying around, and began kneeding the tense muscles of his back. He groaned as she worked out the knots and he felt himself relaxing with every second. She paid special attention to his shoulders and neck and couldn't resist placing an open mouthed kiss beside his ear. _

_"Your hands are like magic" he said dreamily._

_She laughed as she worked the muscles in his back. She smiled as she felt him go slack. Not long later she heard a soft snore and she let out a small laugh. She carefully climbed off of him, gave his forhead a kiss, and covered him with a throw blanket before turning off the light and leaving the room._

* * *

She heard Andy yelling her name down the hallway and they both laughed. She checked her watch and knew she had to get into her dress soon.

"Looks like my time is up," she said standing. On the other side of the wall he also stood .

"I suppose we should finish getting ready."

"Let's go get married," she said happily before making her way down the hall

* * *

The next time he saw her was when she walked down the aisle. He had waited anxious and happy as Abby made her way toward him while tossing petals, she looked beautiful and gave him a smile and blew him a kiss when she got to the end. Andrea was next to walk and did it gracefully but he was counting down the seconds until Olivia came out.

When she rounded the corner all of the air left his lungs. She looked amazing with loose curls in her hair, half of it swept to the back accompanied by a single flower. The dress hugged her frame and was loose from her hips down. It had a small train and it was a cream color that complimented the dark color of her skin. She gave him a smile that left a glint in her eyes. He was sure he would die right then.

She saw him swallow hard as he took in her appearance. She loved her dress and from the smile on his face, so did he. He looked just as amazing in his tux, with a flower identical to hers tucked into his pocket. The tux did wonders in defining his muscular frame. She couldn't help but laugh when she looked at Cooper in his small tux. He was a pint size version of Elliot as he looked around the room obviously bored to bits. They maintained eye contact as she made her way to him. She couldn't help the couple of tears from falling as their eyes spoke volumes. She loved this man with all her heart and was so happy to be marrying him. When she made it to Elliot he grasped her hands in his and kissed them.

"You look incredible," he whispered as they took their places.

"Dear friends and family, we are gathered here today to witness and celebrate the union of Elliot Stabler and Olivia Benson in marriage. In the years they have been together, their love and understanding of each other has grown and matured, and now they have decided to live their lives together as husband and wife," the priest announced.

"No other human ties are more tender and no other vows more important than those you are about to take. Both of you come to this day with the deep realization that the contract of marriage is sacred as are all of its obligations and responsibilities. At this time Elliot and Olivia would like to recite some vows they have written for each other. Olivia."

Elliot and Olivia's hands were still grasped. She was fighting off more tears as she spoke.

"Elliot, I vow to love you deeply and fiercely. I vow to keep your secrets but never keep secrets from you. I know we may have our arguments but I promise to never go to bed angry and always be forgiving. I promise to always see the hero in you that our children see. Most of all, I vow to spend the rest of my life always thanking god for what he has given me in you. A best friend, a confidante, a rock, and a partner."

He had let a few tears fall as he listened to her words. When she finished she gave him a teary smile and they let out a nervous laugh together.

"Elliot," the priest said, letting him know it was his time.

"Olivia I would do absolutely anything for you. You're the only woman who could convince me to listen to Taylor Swift," at that everybody chuckled."When we can't find words your eyes can fill the silence. I promise to tell you I love you everyday and always remind you how beautiful you are, inside and out. I vow to spend the rest of my life working towards giving you everything you deserve and more. Love , kindness, tenderness, patience and respect."

Olivia's tears were more frequent as he finished. She wanted nothing more than to kiss him but knew she had to wait. She squeezed his hand tight and mouthed an 'i love you'. He mouthed it back as the priest began speaking.

"Now for the exchanging of the rings," the priest announced. Olivia and Elliot were both handed their rings by Andrea and George.

"Olivia Benson do you take Elliot Stabler to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do," she said looking into Elliot's eyes and giving him a wide smile.

"Ok place the ring on his finger and repeat after me," the preist said.

"I give you this ring as a symbol of my love for you. Let it be a reminder that I am always by your side and that I will always be a faithful partner to you."

She repeated the words as she slid the ring on his finger. They had maintained eye contact and neither could stop smiling.

"Now, Elliot Stabler do you take Olivia Benson as your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do"

"Place the ring on her finger and repeat after me."

"I give you this ring as a symbol of my love for you. Let it be a reminder that I am always by your side and that I will always be a faithful partner to you." He repeated the words as he slid the ring ever so delicately up her finger.

They both released a breath of air as the ring found its home on her finger, knowing they were finally married.

"By the power vested in me by the state of New York I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

He pulled her close to him by her waist and she gave him a toothy grin before his lips crashed to hers. Her top lip had been trapped between both of his .It was a slow but powerful kiss and she wrapped her arms around his neck . They pulled apart and she placed a few more chaste kisses on his lips before they faced the crowd watching them.

"Ladies and Gentleman I present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Olivia and Elliot Stabler."

She was still wrapped in his arms as he nuzzled his nose into her hair and whispered in her ear.

"I love you Mrs. Stabler."

She shivered at the contact and smiled at the fact she was finally married to the man of her dreams.

"I love you Mr. Stabler."

* * *

Ok so that's the end.

I hope you liked this chapter.

I didn't want to drag it out too too long but I am pretty happy with the way it turned out.

Cant take credit for some of the stuff the preacher said ...totally googled it lolzz

Anyways pls review


End file.
